Emerald Flames
by Orkshasa
Summary: A soldier from another dimension gets transported into Remnant after touching a fragile artifact, now in a totally new place,he will have to get used to a society far more advanced than the one he had been born in, make new friends and help them to fight the evils of this world,from criminal groups to beasts of darkness known as the Grimm.
1. Prologue- Where I Am?

First things first, i want to say hello to anyone reading this story im doing since its actually the first one i dare myself to write and post here on this page aaaand also want to apologize if i have any grammar mistake since i will be telling you guys, English is not my mother lenguage actually Its Spanish (i am latino). Well having said that, also i want to say that i will be doing my best to update the story as much as i can since i have work, go to university (i´m studying to be a lawyer yaaay!)

Also well my Inspiration for writing this story came from works of other ones i had read here that i gotta say that they are totally AWESOME! –cough, cough- Sorry for that and well yeah thats more likely one of the reasons, other is that i recently started watching RWBY and that completed the inspiration i needed to create this! (forgot to say that i havent seen a story with a team name like this one so yeah i came up with this one xD)

So, this is gonna be a Prologue for the first member for the team, other members of the team will appear on next chapter as well as everyone else, i will be slowly explaining more about him as the story develops but for now i´ll say the basic stuff being:

Name: Marek Comeau

Age: 18

Race: Black Panther Anabrid (putting it short,an anabrid is just like a Faunus, but they have normally both tail and ears of their respective animal, also they have the ability to fully shapeshift into the animal they resemble)

Appearence: light tan skin and messy/wavy long black hair (his hair reaches his shoulders and covers some of his forehead), has a well-kept beard that is a little bit long in the middle forming a short goatee, with no moustache since he doesn´t likes it, in body he has well built muscles thanks to the military training he got back on his world, his height is around 1´80-1´89, both eyes are yellow/golden and like i said earlier he has ears and tail of a black panther, having tribal tattoos covering his left shoulder going down to his left arm compleatly, his back is heavily scarred and part of his right arm too. On clothing he has a dark grey pants, on top a white/greyish shirt, over it has an old dark blue trenchcoat (imagine one of those from world war 1) that he got as a gift from his father, he always wears it open and with its sleeves rolled up to his forearms and for foot wear he has black combat boots.

Weapon: a claymore that he and his father forged together, made of a alloy of Steel and titanium, making it really deadly and resistant, he called it Fahrenheit (as he sometimes sets it on fire with his pyrokinesis during combat)

Abilities: Pyrokinesis with his flames being green coloured, with the rest being the same of a faunus plus the shapeshift to fully turn into a black panther

Personality: even thought of the trauma he has, he always does his best to be social and talkative, enjoying the company of friends and those he cares about, likes hanging out and fun loving, caring.

Prologue- Where I Am?

His eyes suddenly opened and gasped for air,eyes blurry as he standed up slowly from where he was laying down his head hurt a little from the hit he took a while ago,he put his helmet back on and took a good look of his surroundings, they widened in horror as he looked where he was, there were lots of corpses of soldiers with,some with the same armour that he carried and others with a black armours, he rubbed his eyes,now fully awake,Marek looked down first at his armour,it was okay but all covered in blood and them at his left side noticing his claymore sword called **Fahrenheit **laying on the dirt, he picked it up and started walking,the smell of death,blood and rotting corpses was strong on his nose,it made him feel nauseated but fought it down, another thing he couldnt avoid was looking at the dead soldiers under his feet, some died with their eyes closed but most of them died with their eyes open,dead souless eyes staring at him,it made him tremble a little but he quickly calmed down he didnt had time to be afraid,with his hightened earing could tell him the battle was still going on,getting out of that killzone he climbed up a hill.

¨okay…finally out of that pit now...now at least someone must had gotten out of that massacre back there ¨he took a look and far ahead of him he could see a group of soldiers of both Gaia and Twilight kingdoms,they were hiding behind a rock formation looking up and farther he could see in a higher hill the enemy fortress,he got closer to them and noticed a tall wizard explaining them a new plan¨hey guys,nice to see someone else alive ¨everyone in the group now looking at marek,they had relieved expressions after knowing one of their friends came alive¨

The tall wizard had skin as white as the clouds and pitch black hair,he was wearing dark grey robes with chest plate and arm armour,one of his eyes was covered with a black eyepatch and his visible eye was icy blue,on one of his hands he held to his staff,that had a purple cristal and crystals floating around it,his name is Abner Dibroost, one of the greatest wizards of the Twilight kingdom as also the general of its army,he looked at me and his cold expression turned to one of slight shock which quickly changed back into his cold as ice expression.¨ Marek im glad to know you are still among the living. ¨he said looking at his anabrid friend.¨

Thanks Abner and sorry, i got knocked out cold back there...Now what happened? ¨he said in hurry, they were in a battle and being that close to an enemy fortress didnt made him feel that calm¨

The enemy ambushed us with cannon fire, Intel said they wouldnt be able to see the strike force cause of the treeline but looks like the Intel was compleatly wrong, now we are going to storm the enemy fortress and stop their cannon fire so the rest of the army can keep moving on ¨simply said Abner¨

What?! Really? We lost most of the strike force, we are like 15 or 20 left ¨he responded to him and the other soldiers looked at me and them at the wizard¨

Since when numbers had mattered? They can have 100 undead soldiers inside that place but i am sure we can beat them, the plan is simple ¨he said with a slight tone of confidence on his voice looking at marek and at the rest of the soldiers¨ we are gonna do a charge but i want everyone to stay close to each other, You´re leading the charge Marek ¨the wizard said,pointing at him to which he responded nodding quickly and them kept listeing¨ first will be a slow pace charge but when we are close enough i want you to use your pyrokinesis to burn down the gate and them we proceed to fully charge and storm the fortress,we have the small advantage that they havent seen us cause of the treline..So is everyone ready? ¨they all nodded and yelled at unison¨ Yes Sir!.

Being honest marek felt nervous but exited at the same time,he always felt like that anytime he was in the place of leading a Full Charge he sheated Fahrenheit on his back,after the formation was complete and ready the soldiers and wizard started running towards the enemy fortress,being silent still when they were close enough marek stopped runned,putting his hands together and concentrating some of his energy as a fireball appeared between his hand,the fire was green he let even more gather till it was big enough some of the flames reached to his forearms, and with a loud roar he launched he fireball against the gate making it explode,it made a small cloud of dust and the blast actually killed some of the enemies inside, he was grinning widely and proud of what he just did,feeling the adrenaline now rushing in.

Now my fellow brothers in arms! ¨He quickly unsheated his claymore from his back and rised it high, lighting the blade of the sword in the same green flames and letting out a loud panther like roar while holding his sword with both hands he started charging forward at full speed with the rest of the of the group as they let out their own battle cries¨ FOR THE KINGDOMS! ¨the group went right throught the destroyed wood gate and they were now on the front yard of the fortress noticing that most of the enemies waiting for them were reanimated skeletons and ghouls, but Abner´s attention was concentrated on the necromancer that was standing in some sort of summoning spell , glaring at the dark mage he looked at the group¨ you guys get the soldiers, i´ll deal with the Necromancer…hes far too dangerous for you all ¨with that the wizard ran and teleported behind the group of skeletons and ghouls, in their moment of confusion marek and his group charge in, and were now clashing against the undead in a fierce fight.

¨marek swung his sword against one of the ghouls cleaving it in half from its stomach as well as the body of the creature caught up in the green flames,slowly incinerating the reanimated corpse, looking for his next opponent, several more ghouls had surrounded him,quickly looking at the soldiers under his command,they were dealing far well against the skeletons,so he could focus compleatly on them, this ghouls had fairly some more armour than the first one he killed,smirking behind the helmet he looked at the group of undead and simply said¨ Bring it on!

¨two of the ghouls that were carrying more armour were the ones that charged first at him,rusty swords pointed at him, he blocked the impact of the first one and as the second one got close he held up one of his hands,flames erupting from his hands were launched forward against the ghoul,making it caught in flames and falling to the stone floor again,this time dead for sure, the first one that had clashed its sword with marek´s was striking once again but easily getting out of the way of it and them bringing down his sword to strike down the assaulter, the ghoul tried blocking with the rusty sword on its hands but it did little to protect itself from the brute force from the black panther´s strike making the sword break and the creature was cut in half in a diagonal way, marek continued fighting the rest of the ghoul soldiers, avoiding the swords and bites, ending their miserable existences with his flaming claymore, just as he cut down the last one he took a deep breath and looked back at his group of soldiers, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw but also feeling his blood starting to boil in anger.

An undead Abomination,a grotesque fat, big creature made of several corpses fused all together into one being that held great strength and mortal in combat,the thing was slaughtering the soldiers…his friends!, the horrible thing it had several arms and one was holding a big rusty axe while the other was holding a spiked ball,both of its weapons were covered in blood, marek could see some of his soldiers already dead around the creature, was defeating his soldiers with ease, stomping a fallen soldier under its feet, the twilight soldier gave a scream of agony before he was reduced to a bloody pulp, the Abomination quickly moved one of its several arms and picked another of the remaining soldiers this one being a gaian soldier¨ hmmm squishy cat looks yummy ¨it said in a distorted voice and opened its mouth full of big teeths,the soldier tried holding the mouth open,screaming in panic, it which the big creature growled and brought down its teeth cutting the poor soldier in half with that powerful bite swallowing its ¨food¨, only the lower part of him remained,the creature threw it away and looked at the other soldiers, only five remaining,they were backing down in fear as the abomination walked forward,it again moved its arm and picked a female gaian soldier this time, a lioness anabrid another of marek´s childhood friends,her name is Svetelana¨ NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GOT! ¨trying to slash with the sword in hands while was screaming and yelling for help being too much in panic to get a clear hit, as the undead brought her closer to its moved and just gave up trying but she didnt want this fate,she wasnt ready for it with tears on her eyes,she heard an angered scream, looking at the direction from where it came,it was marek, she looked as the black panther anabrid as well as the abomination¨ black kitty wants to play! ¨said the monster swinging the arm with the axe at him but them marek jumped over the rusty blades of the undead´s weapon and with a mighty panther roar he brought down his flaming sword slicing off the hand, blood coming out of the wound, that was holding the female soldier, as she fell to the stone floor again she crawled away from the two quickly going back to the rest of the surviving soldiers.

The creature looked at its hand on the floor, letting out a gutural growl it moved its gaze to marek who was waiting for it¨Come on come on! you big brainless idiot! ¨he taunted the monster which actually served to anger it more and it charge towards marek, just when it brought its axe down to kill him,the soldier blocked the blade of the its weapon,and the two started clashing their weapons in a violent fight,sparks flew freely as metal hit metal,after some moments marek started gaining terrain in the fight since his attacks were faster than the creature´s but he was feeling the exhaustion starting to take over as he was already tired since he woke up a while ago, he had to end this monster quickly , the thing was royally pissed and it decided it wanted to end this now,it moved the arm that held the spiky ball and brought it down at the anabrid but that was the mistake that sealed the fate of the undead Abomination,as the soldier rolled out of the way just as the ball hitted the ball,creating a médium-size crater where marek had been standing just a moment ago, he saw a clear opening them dashed towards the creature as it was trying to he jumped and landed on its arm,he runned all around the monster´s arm till he reached its shoulder doing his best to keep his balance, the monster looked at the soldier standing on its shoulder, it was confused at first since the inteligence of this monster wasnt that big,marek got ready bringing his sword up¨ you wanna food? Have this! ¨he brought down the flaming blade in a vertical way starting to cut off throught the monster´s neck till it came to a stop,the bones of the neck, marek roared at the same time as the abomination let out a loud growl trying to reach marek with the axe, he moved the blade back and avoided the rusty axe´s blade and extending one of his hands flames formed and he fire a smaller fireball against that arm,making explode the hand that held the axe,now holding again his flaming claymore with both hands he brought it down again the same way as the blade went throught the bones of the neck and now finishing the decapitation of the monster while he yelled at the same time¨ DECAPITATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! (**Sorry i couldn´t resist to do that reference xD)**

¨the now lifeless body of the abomination fell on its knees while marek jumped off of it,making the flames of his claymore finally go off and sheating it on his back, he looked at where Abner went to see the wizard finishing off the necromancer,he was pointing his staff at the dark mage, he was glaring at abner¨ go back to the hell you came from...Dark mage ¨with that he fired a sphere of light magic to the ending the life of the necromancer, he took a deep breath looking at what was left of the group of soldiers and walked back to them with a really small smile on his face¨ We won my friends! Now you can all have your well deserved rest…with taking this fortress we completed our objective, that was to stop the enemy cannon fire, we will surely win this battle now! ¨he said rising his free hand into the air as well as the small group of soldiers and marek did everyone yelling in unison: Hurraah!¨

Several hours later, it was night time already

Marek and the rest of his surviving friends had finished burrying their fallen friends that came with them when they assaulted the fortress, now he was walking around the taken place looking around the stuff he got inside the structure,noticing the halls were slightly illuminated with some torches, he continued walking around the halls till he found himself on a small library that the place had, he guessed this was obviously used by the defeated necromancer the place also had some several strange looking magical artifacts, catching up a familiar scent with his hightened smell sence inside he followed it and found the source, it was Abner that was checking on the books in the book shelves.¨

Marek. ¨the wizard acknowledged the presence of his friend without taking his sight out of the books he was checking, even thought he was only using one of his eyes he was reading the book on his hands surprinsignly fast¨ what do you need?

Not so much, just came to see if you needed any help with this ¨he said as he also started looking at some books¨ in fact i do need help, i am looking for a dangerous book this necromancer had in his power i need to find it and destroy it, you can check the books on the other side of the bookshelves ¨marek nodded as he walked to the other side of the library and started searching¨ and please, Do Not touch the artifacts. ¨said Abner to which marek sweatdropped¨

So what is the name of this ¨dangerous¨ book you talked about? ¨he asked while searching on the piles of books, he found three old grey books that were in clean and good conditions, the titles of them called his attention: ¨The Call of Chtulhu, second was Tales of Chtulhu and finally the third was The Disciples of Chtulhu, he grinned and put them away on his backpack glad that he had space for the three boks, he would read them later¨

Its a book of the dead that he had made as he did experiments, this one he had on his posesion is more of a small chapter that tells of experiments with the lesser level undeads to make even bigger and more dangerous creatures, like The Abomination you defeated hours ago ¨his friend listened to every word that the wizard was saying until he found a small book, its pages were coloured in a dull yellow and the front had some strange runes he couldn´t understand¨ Abner! I think i found the book! ¨he said now walking back to his friend, he held out the hand that had the book for his friend, as he took it the wizard quickly nodded¨ yes this is it, you can stay here if you want to continue looking the books ¨he said moving to the small fire place that had the library and lighting it up,he took a deep breath and threw the book at the fire but nothing happened to it, them the wizard started pronouncing words in a lenguage that was compleatly unkown to the black panther anabrid,but he could guess it was the same lenguage that he used everytime to use his spells.¨

Marek´s curiosity was getting bigger and bigger as he looked at the strange artifacts that were on the table, quickly looking at Abner he grinned noticing the wizard´s attention was fully on the book of dark arts he was destroying with the fire and a special spell for it, he slowly got closer to the table and picked up one of them, the artifact that he picked had a rather strange form, but also was the size of an apple, the thing was a dark blue colour and had some runes of white colour glowing calmly, he was amazed by the artifact and with his other hand he using only one of his fingers he touched one of the runes that the small object had, and suddenly it started glowing with more intensity and electricity sparked from the runes¨oh shit shit shit! What i just did?! ¨he said nervously, he wanted to drop the thing but his fingers didnt move, them his body started dissapearing¨abner help! ¨the wizard turned around quickly, listening his friend´s cries of help after finishing destroying the book and his single eye widened in surprise? Marek DID you listened when i told not to touch ANYTHING?! ¨the wizard rarely lost its temper but the curious nature of his friend made him get annoyed sometimes, especially if it was a magical artifact, he tried getting closer to his friend but take the artifact out of his hand but in the blink of an eye his anabrid friend was gone.¨

. . . ¨he had a poker face after witnessing what just happened, oh yeah he could feel the headache already coming to his head, not only his friend did not listened at him at all when he told him not to mess with the artifacts but out of all of them he had to pick the teleportation one and tinker with it like if it was a bloody toy!¨ by the gods why he nevers listens! ¨he said to himself outloud but deciding to not waste his energy in yelling them started thinking what to do.¨

¨everything happened too fast for him to notice, at first he thought that the artifact had desintegrated him or killed in any sort of twisted way but he didnt feel any pain at all, in fact he felt pretty much still alive and kicking, deciding to finally open his eyes and looking at around, not anymore more on the library of the fortress where he had been just a momento ago with Abner,now he found himself in a strange looking city, there were all kinds of things he had never seem before, looking at them with great curiosity, he noticed they were made of metal and they had also what he recognized as wheels, and..glass over what he assumed were the doors, them he looked up at the night sky and his eyes widened in shock, the moon in this place was shattered¨ Where…I Am? ¨he asked to himself and also feeling that he was being looked at, his gaze returned to the streets he was on around to see people looking at him some were unanas (Humans) and also anabrids (obviously the Faunus xD), quickly remembering that his armour was still covered in the blood of the undeads he killed hours ago, deciding to walk slowly to one of the citizens of this place that was looking directly at marek, it was a female faunus that looked around marek´s age or even younger by one year she had fox ears,long light brown hair and blue eyes,pale skin,she was wearing a light blue skirt and high-to-her knees converse like shoes,on top a clean grey shirt and a hoodie of the same colour that were wide in shock as she looked at the knight that appeared out of nowhere and that had its armour covered in blood mostly on the chestplate and leg armour also noticing the claymore sword he had on his back, the female faunus was clearly intimidated and could clearly smell the scent of the knight,it disgusted her a little since he only things she could smell was the one of the blood,death and other things, but remained calm and continued thinking what was this knight gonna do to her¨

Excuse me…but could you tell me where i am? ¨the knight said in a surprisingly gentle tone and also she could tell also that his voice sounded surprisingly young, the fox faunus quickly went out of the shock state and decided to answer the question of the unknown night¨ You are in the city of Vale, ¨she said calmly with a small smile¨

…..-the knight didnt said anything but slowly moved one of his hands up to his helmet and removed it, finally showing his face, which made the fox faunus blushed a bit cause he was handsome, also noticing that he had black panther ears, she gasped as that was rare among faunus, but also his face had the expression of shock and disbelief¨ by the gods…my thoughts came actually true...¨he looked at the artifact on his free hand wondering if it could work by doing the same thing he did a while ago but them marek noticed something, cracks started appearing around the structure of it till they covered it compleatly and suddenly the artifact just cracked into thousands of pieces, with that marek´s jaw dropped compleatly at what he just saw adding more to the disbelief and at his own bad luck as the only things that were able to come out of his mouth were¨ what a piece of shit! ¨the fox faunus just rised an eyebrow at the knight shouting bad words, after he calmed down the two started talking and he explained her how he came here¨

And thats all for the prologue, i dont know if i made it too short or too long but i hope you guys enjoy it, i will be doing my best to be posting the chapters as soon as i can but not too fast so i dont get a block or things like that, AND worry not, cause the things that i start i finish, so fear now my fellows cause i´ll do my best on this story and all the other that i will plan to make in the future, also please review and criticize, i would like any help to improve my writting skills just like anyone here

So i present you all the begining of Team EMRL!


	2. Chapter 1-New World,friends and enemies

Chapter 1- New World, New Friends, New Enemies

An hour of explaining later

¨after at least one hour was what the fox faunus needed to explain marek in short some of the basic stuff about Remnant, he asked her name¨ Laura Nikolaevich ¨she said and after that he told her everything about his world¨ So…let me get this straight you came from another compleatly different world ¨marek nods¨ where there were 5 mayors kingdoms, and the humans have only one kingdom and the other fours are of beings named Anabrids that are kinda like us Faunus ¨marek nods once again¨ and your a soldier from this kingdom called Gaia, you were on a war with combined forces of the human kingdom to stop an undead attack ¨she said earning another nod from the now as she called him ¨anabrid¨ to which he had explained her but she didnt believe it compleatly,well she had seen that strange thing crack on the hands of the boy¨okay..i guess i believe you somehow but you gotta show me a proof that your not just a fellow faunus that made this all up and its not compleatly crazy ¨she said while looking at him with her arms crossed and grinning¨ By the way you never told me your name .

¨marek facepalmed but them decided to show her, first thing he did was to unwrap his tail from his hips now showing her he had both ears and tail¨ also the fact that i have this armour that has colours of no-known kingdoms here on Remnant…but okay them again you asked for it, so i´ll show you ¨he said as he took some steps back to get some space and what happened suddenly made Laura´s jaw dropped in amazement and eyes widened in shock, the anabrid had transformed compleatly into a black panther! No known faunus had the ability to do that, with that she was compleatly convinced about that fact he was indeed from another world, after she got back into her senses he turned back into his human form, his tail was moving slowly as he stretched and his ears twitched a bit¨ My name is Marek Comeau ¨he said while giving her a grin¨ and well you must of had been busy the moment i arrived to this place, sorry if i took your time laura ¨he apologized just in case¨

Oh! No no actually no, i was just going back home since im leaving to Beacon Academy tomorrow with a friend and my boyfriend, for now i was thinking of how to kill the time while waiting until..Well you appeared out of nowhere ¨she said smilling, that made marek´s mood light up again and he held out his hand, she did back and both shook hands¨well laura its a pleasure to meet you,hope we can be good friends ¨he smiled at her and the faunus did the same¨ same here marek, hey i´ll be going back home now, hope to see you another day..also! if you can manage you should join Beacon! I bet you could make one hell of a huntsman! ¨with that laura left and the anabrid bit her farewell,wondering what a hunstman was,and thinking what to do until he heard something...it was the growling of his stomach, putting his hands over it he was glad that no one heard it, so he started looking for a place where he could find something to eat, cursing that he eated all of his food back when he was on his world, he spent some minutes trying to find a foodplace where he could buy something, them he found a shop called: From Dust Till Dawn. He looked at things it had inside throught one of the Windows,there were several people in black suits and one with orange hair that had a white coat,noticing the weapons and handguns those people had he knew they were criminals, he was going to walk to the door of the store deciding to help the poor store owner, until something inside the store happened, one of the goons came flying from the back of the store and hit one of the walls, the one that looked like the leader ordered another with a pistol to go and check what happened.¨

¨suddenly another goon came flying just like the first one, but this time with a girl, she had a black dress with red on the lower part skirt, a compleatly red cloak that has a hoodie and in foot wear he noticed she had black boots with also red on them, her hair being black with red and her eyes were silver coloured, but what amazed him was that she took out something out from he back and it quickly extended into a…Scythe which she impaled the blade of it on the ground, it had the same colours as her and the blade of it was silver¨ well..now thats something you dont see everyday ¨just after saying that the leader of the criminals ordered the rest to get the little girl and marek decided to help but even before he could unsheated Fahrenheit from his back his jaw dropped as he looked at the girl easily defeating all of them, the first one tried to slash at her with a red bladed machete but she jumped over it avoiding it and using her scythe to do a spin she kicked that goon sending him flying and knocking him out, other two as she hit one of them with the side of the blade sending him up in the air and the second one was crushed with the back part of the blade knocking him out cold, another one came and this one at a rifle and started firing at her, it shocked a little marek to know that in this world humans had compleatly automatic rifles, but the girl was dodging the bullets with ease, getting close to the man with the rifle and hitting him getting him up in the air and them hitting him once again sending the last one into the floor and knocking him out in the process, as she landed clearly, he was amazed that a little girl had just defeated all by herself several criminals,it was defeantly not a sight to see anyday back into his world,he decided to put his helmet back on and got right next to the girl in red to help her this time,the leader of the group had cameo out of the store¨

You were worth every cent, truly you were ¨said the criminal boss looking down at the uncouncious goon and bringing up one of his hands taking off the cigarrette from his mouth¨ well Red and Company, i think we can all say its been an eventful evening, and as much as id like to love to stick around…¨he dropped the cigarrette and used his cane to crush it, but them he rised the cane and a sight came out, he aimed at both the girl in red and at the another teen in armour¨ im afraid this is where we part ways. ¨and with that he fired at them, the girl was getting ready to avoid it until she saw a knight stand infront of her¨ what are you doing?! thats gonna hurt you! ¨she said to him until she saw him extend his hands and them take the fireball of dust into his hands, Ruby´s jaw dropped as she looked at how the knight absorbed the fire, she thought that his semblance could be something related to pyrokinesis or that of kinesis itself, finally she was able to talk again she could only say¨ THAT WAS COOL! ¨she said exitedly and the knight turned around looking down at her, marek was smilling behind the helmet, she couldn´t see his face,only his eyes throught the holes of it, the knight´s eyes were a bright yellow full of life, but she could also see something else on them..She saw suffering, loss and pain but them his gaze went to another thing, ruby also looked at what he was looking at noticing it was the criminal boss Roman Torchwick that was getting away, climbing up a ladder of a building, the knight ran off at that direction, Ruby followed suit jumping at the same time as the knight they both landed on the rooftop of the building¨

Hey! ¨she said¨

¨torchwick stopped¨ persistent…¨just after saying that a Bullhead appeared, the vehicle startled the knight for him it was something he had never seen before, the girl in red was confused at why the man in armour had stopped when he saw the bullhead, them the crime boss climbed on the transport vehicle, while holding a crystal of red dust on his free hand while looking at Ruby¨ End of the line for you two! ¨he threw it at her and it landed infront of the duo and them he aimed his cane at them and fire, she closed her eyes as the red dust exploded¨ whao-ho-ho! ¨but them torchwick looked at them again, a woman with a dress that was white on the upper part and black on the lower part, she had black boots, a cape that was ripped, it had purple on the inner part and was black on the outside,light green eyes and blonde hair, holding a wand as she had summoned a shield to protect the three from the blast, looking directly at the bullhead where the criminal boss was, she them fired using it to fire blasts of purple energy at the the vehicle making it shake from the hits it was getting, making torchwick lose his balance a few times, he moved to the cockpick where a woman was trying to keep the bullhead stable¨ we got a huntress! ¨the woman let go of the controls and he took her place, while the huntress outside kept using her powers she summoned black clouds over the vehicle and continued the spell, and so sharp pieces of ice started falling over the bullhead impaling on it in several places, one landing right next to torchwick´s face, the woman that had been piloting the vehicle now standing where the crime boss was,she started firing blasts of fire at the huntress and also did the huntress continuing to attack the vehicle with purple blasts of energy, but them the other woman made some kind of shockwave that destroyed the purple energy, the girl in red reacted quickly and turned her scythe into a sniper rifle, firing it at the woman in the bullhead, but she easily deflected all of the bullets and summoned circles of fire under the girl and the huntress both rolled out of the way of the fire explosions, marek rushed forward, finally out of the shock of looking at the flying machine and on each of his hands, he had fireballs ready, he launched both at the vehicle, it surprised the woman in it and she also fired her own proyectiles of fire, both fireballs clashed making a explosion and them there was a cloud of black smoke, the bullhead got away from the three using the smoke¨

Tsh…they got said ¨marek was the first one to speak, as the huntress looked over at the knight in blood covered armour and the girl in red sternly, the girl looked at the huntress with her eyes wide open¨

You´re a huntress! Can i have your autograph? ¨she said in a happy/childish tone while looking at her¨

Moments later.

I hope your realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady!...you put yourself and others in great danger, ¨she said walking around the room were they had been for an hour already¨ they started it! ¨said ruby sitting on a chair and marek sitting in another one next to her as the huntress was scolding both of them¨ if it were up to me you´d be sent home…with a pat on the back ¨ruby smiled¨ and a slap on the wrist ¨finished the huntress as she hit the table with the crop/wand she had in hands, making ruby yelp, them she looked at the knight¨ and you! The knight, would you care to explain why is your armour covered in blood and in such bad conditions? ¨he guessed he would need to cooperate to not get into trouble so sighted and took off his helmet finally showing his face, ruby took the chance to look at him,bright yellow eyes, and he had a short and well-kept beard,it had no moustache and it was a little long on the middle, making a really short goatee, having long messy raven black hair that reached his shoulders and also noticed the animal ears on his head, they looked like a cat´s for her and also noticed that he had a tail which made her eyes widen a little since she never had seen a faunus with both tail and ears, also noticing how young he was but she guessed he could be older than yang by one year at least¨

You are no older than 18! From what academy are you from young man? ¨she asked to the what she also guessed as a faunus and them he started speaking¨ i am not from any academy from here...or from this world actually. ¨he said calmly to which the huntress thought he wasn´t saying the truth them she spoke up¨ there is someone here who would like to meet you two ¨she said moving aside as a man with white hair, in a suit that was a combination of green and black, circle like sunglasses, on one of his hands he was holding a mug full of coffee and on the other a plate full of chocolate chip cookies, his attention was first on the girl in red¨ Ruby Rose… you...Have silver eyes.

u-um…

So! Where did you learn to do this? ¨he pointed at the woman that was holding a device, that showed the video of ruby kicking the asses of Torchwick´s goons, mare kwas once again in disbelief, just how advanced was the technology on this world? He asked to himself silently¨

S-Signal academy. ¨said ruby in a somewhat shy tone¨ they tought you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? ¨he asked her¨ Well one teacher in particular ¨she quickly responed while looking at the man,marek had been in silence as they were questioning her first¨ i see…¨he said simply while putting the plate of cookies on the table for ruby, she quickly started eating all them up, marek´s stomach came again to life with a loud hungry growl, he blushed slightly embarassed at them and ruby giggled and them looked at him¨ here have some ¨she said while handing some of the cookies to him, he quickly started eating them without mercy satisfying some of his hunger¨ Thank you so much Ruby.¨he said as also ruby restarted eating cookies too¨

Its just that i´ve only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow ¨he said getting again ruby´s attention while marek finished eating the cookies she had given him ¨

Mmm! Tash mah unkul! ¨marek and the white haired man looked at her with rised eyebrows, she quickly swallowed the cookies on her mouth¨ Sorry, thats my Uncle Qrow, he´s a teacher at signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now i am all like—hooowaaah! Watchaaa! ¨she said while doing kung fu like poses with her hands, marek chuckled at that while the man looked at her not changing his expression at all¨ so i´ve noticed. ¨he said putting his mug on the table¨ and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train Warriors?

Well…i want to be a huntress. ¨said ruby in a calm tone¨

You want to slay monsters? ¨he asked her¨

Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And them i am going to apply to Beacon! You see my older sister is starting there this year, and shes trying to become a huntress and i am trying to become a huntress so i can help people, My parents always taught us to help others , so i thought: Hey i might as well make a career out of it! . I mean the police are alright but Huntsman and Huntress are just so much more romantic and exciting ¨she said bringing her arms up in a really joyful way and them throwing a really over excited small scream, the huntress looked at her sternly with her arms crossed, marek had an eyebrow once again rised, Huntsman and Huntress? He asked to himself on his mind, the idea sounded interesting, and them the man with white hair still in his serious face looking at ruby and at the knight¨ Do you know who i am?

You are professor Ozpin. You´re the headmaster of Beacon

Hello.-he simply said-

Nice to meet you

You want to come to my school? ¨he asked her¨

More than anything! ¨he replied almost instantly, them Ozpin looked at his assitant and she just said a: hmphh!¨ well okay ¨ruby felt a smile creep on her face as she was just accepted on beacon¨ and now ¨his attention was now on marek,the anabrid noticed he was now stared at and it bringed him out of his thoughts, looking back at the headmaster¨ Who are you young man? my assitant Glynda ¨he pointed at the blonde woman¨ tried searching for you in any records of academies here and no one says of a knight in such a interesting armour as yours.¨he said without taking his look out of the black haired teenager¨

¨the knight sighted and them finally started speaking¨ My name is Marek Comeau, 18 years old and well…you cant find anything of me is because...¨Ruby, Glynda and Ozpin looked at him in a curious way¨ I am Not from this world ¨ruby´s jaw dropped, glynda didnt believe it and professor Ozpin rised an eyebrow, now full of curiosity, wanting to know more he continued asking¨ would you care to tell us your story ?

The anabrid nodded, taking a deep breath while looking back at the headmaster and his assitant, them he began explaining everything to them, from how his world was divided in several kingdoms just like this,how he comes from the one called Gaia, he explained them about the Anabrids and how they resemble to the Faunus exept with the ability of shapeshifting into them animal they were, marek showed them by turning into his black panther form just like he did with Laura hours ago and also the battle and the war that he had been participating back on his world, glynda´s eyes went wide and ozpin and ruby were simply compleatly amazed after witnessing such ability, them he turned back into human form,to finish he explained them how he got here to the world of Remnant, showing them what was left of the artifact that teleported him here and explaining them that it was now compleatly useless, after he finished telling Ozpin had been thinking while looking at the Anabrid they had infront them he put his hands together under his chin¨ i´ve been thinking and came to a decisión, would you like to come to my School and become a Huntsman?

Marek was pondering the offer that ozpin gave, it was a good way to make a fresh start on this world, helping the others to fight the forces of darkness or Grimm, remembering what Laura told him a while ago before she went off on her own back to her home, he looked at Ruby she was giving him a double thumbs up with a smile on her face, them back at the headmaster¨ Professor Ozpin i accept the offer,i will go to Beacon and become a Huntsman. ¨the white haired man smirked and standed up from the chair he had sitted on¨ very well , you and shall be going to beacon tomorrow morning, i wish you two great luck ¨he said standing up and leaving with Glynda¨

Well…i guess its a fresh start for me ¨he said with a small smile them he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked noticing it was Ruby´s that was smilling at him¨ welcome to this world marek, i´ll be glad to be your first friend here! ¨she said happily and the anabrid couldn´t help but to smile again, after looking at him again she remembered that his whole armour was ruined and blood covered,but also noticed the weapon on his back,quickly ruby´s eyes started shining and decided to ask her friend¨ marek! Can i see your weapon? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¨he chuckled and nodded,bringing it out of its sheat and showing her his claymore sword¨ its a Claymore,i called it Fahrenheit! made of an special alloy by me and my father, he is one of the best damn Blacksmiths! ¨he said proudly while looking at his friend who was technically drooling in awe looking at the weapon,as she came back to her senses she remembered what she originally wanted to say¨ and also marek your armour is all a mess, lets go get you new clothes! ¨she said while dragging him out of the place they were¨

W-wait! Were are you taking me?

¨ruby continued moving while holding him by one of his arms¨ to the shopping mall! ¨marek couldnt help but to tilt his head in great confusion, are those places like market places owned by mercaders? He asked to himself¨

¨after a long time of ruby technically dragging marek by one of his arms he could see a massive building that had glass walls¨ hey wait a second! That place looks entirely made of glass! Is it safe?! ¨he asked while looking in awe at the giant place¨

Pff of course its safe, its not compleatly made of glass…now lets go and get you new clothes! ¨she once again started dragging marek and made him try several things in different shops, he tried to say no once but she did a puppy face that he wasn´t able to say no, giving in he just tried all the clothes that ruby gave him until they found a good new clothing for him, after paying for it, they also went to an armory, marek got a new chestplate made of steel, the anabrid couldn´t help but to feel happy, as he continued spending time with his new friend¨

Next morning

Ruby´s happy face turned into despair as her sister,Yang Xiao Long a older teenager girl with long and messy blonde hair, she wears a tan vest with gold pipping over a yellow low cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart, the vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs on the sides of each cuffs to small golden buttons, having a Brown belt with a buckle a pouch and a small banner like object, having black shorts under the belt which resembles a pleated skirt in the back but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt, has a orange infinity scarf around her neck and brown knee-high boots that looked like they were made out of leather with orange socks of different lengths and on her left leg a bandana like thing wrapped around the top of her boot, having on her hands black fingerless gloves,rather big breasts, pale complexion like her sister and lilac eyes,she had been staring at marek ever since he came to the airship with her sister,at first thinking it was someone going that wanted to hit on her sis, but at the resulted that its a new friend since her sister and him entered the ship he had been nervous,silent, probably it was his first time on a airship but after a while he managed to calm down, yang couldnt help but to keep looking at him,damn! He was hot but also adorable as she looked at the black panther ears on his head, marek had noticed she had been looking at him and smiled at her,them the two started talking for a while, just like ruby did yang noticed the pain and suffering in marek´s eyes, compleatly differnt to the suffering that she and her little sister faced, like he has seen things no man should, and endure high pains but for now she was going to question him about his life but decided to leave it for later,after that she turned her attention back to her little sister once again and bear hugged her again¨

Oh I cant believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever! ¨she said while holding her even tighter¨ please stop…¨said ruby trying to get her breath¨ but i am so proud of you! ¨she said smilling widely¨ really sis it was nothing.

What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at beacon is going to think you´re the bee´s knees

I dont wanna be the bee´s knees! I dont wanna be any kinda of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees

Whats with you? Arent you exited? ¨the Elder sister asked her¨

Of course im exited...i just...i got move ahead two years, i dont want anyone to think im special

But you are special ¨she said while putting her arm around her sister´s shoulder¨

¨marek chuckled looking at the two sisters, it reminded him of his family…his family it was something he would defeantly miss, his friends back in his world most of them were dead thanks to the war against the undeads, he them forced those thoughts out as he noticed yang now walking closer to him ignoring the news report on the television¨ hey hot panther you okay? ¨she asked with concern on her voice, marek did a small smile and replied¨ yeah im okay...i was just thinking stuff

What kind of stuff? Ruby told me a little bit about you...that you were in some sort of war ¨he said putting a hand over his shoulder, the anabrid was wearing new clothing that consiste on light grey cargo pants, a white shirt with black stripes, that was covered with the new chestplate that he got last night when he was on the shopping mall with ruby,over that he had an old black trenchcoat with only one of the sleeves rolled up to his forearm, letting see the tribal like tattos that covered that arm,for some reason when yang asked why he didnt roll up the other he quickly changed the topic, also he was wearing the trenchcoat unbottoned, for foot wear he was wearing black combat boots,he had his claymore sword sheated on his,and his tail waging freely, she noticed he had been looking at his covered arm and she put a han don his shoulder,marek´s ears twitched a bit feeling a small warm when yang put her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her face,she had a concerned expression and them he sighted¨

i will tell you everything once we get settled on beacon ¨he said with a small smile to which yang responed with her own smile and them said¨ pinky promise! ¨she said holding up her pinky finger,marek laughed in a gentle way but held his pinky finger up and wrapped it around yang´s¨ its a promise yang ¨he looked at the smile that yang had and he blushed slightly,she was really hot and cute now that he took more time to look closely at her, for a moment the two just kept looking at each other´s eyes,they both had been ignoring the news report about Roman Torchwick and about a Faunus rights protest that went wrong when a violent group known as the White Fang started attacking people on it but them it was cut off by a…marek standed up from his chair and walked closer to the hologram of Glynda and tried touching it but his hand went right throught it, his ears twitched even more¨what kind of magic is this?! ¨he asked outloud, Yang giggled at that and both sisters got closer to him¨ marek thats not magic, its technology and thats a hologram ¨she said with a smile¨ a holo-what? ¨he tiltled his head confused, yang and her sister laughed at the same time¨

Hello and welcome to Beacon! ¨said the hologram of the assistant¨

Whos that?

My name is Glynda Goodwitch.

Oh.

You are among a privileged few who had recieved the honor of being selected to attend to this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.¨with the the hologram dissapeared and Beacon academy came into view¨

Wow! ¨ruby walked to the window of the airship as the rest of the students, marek and yang walked closer too looking at the academy, he was amazed to see such place, it reminded him of the queen´s castle back in gaia not as big as, but the place was simply beautiful and amazing¨

Look you can see signal from up here! ¨said ruby while smilling¨

I guess home isnt too far after all ¨she said putting an arm around ruby´s shoulder and the other around marek´s shoulder¨ beacon´s our home now

Heh a new home? I like how that sounds ¨now it was his turn to smile, the two sisters looked at the anabrid, they were as happy as he was, and also for him, ruby continued looking throught the window, but yang continued looking at marek, remembering what he told her a while ago: i promise i will tell you everything once we get settled on beacon. Whatever it was she was ready to listen his story, but them they heard someone groaning and they saw a blonde teenager putting his hands on his mouth and quickly running to find a place to throw up¨ well i guess the view isn´t for everyone ¨said yang as the three looked at the blonde boy¨

It was a nice moment, while it lasted ¨said the younger sister and the older one and marek nodded at the same time¨

I wonder who we are gonna meet!.. i just hope their better than vomit boy

Oh gross! You have puke on your shoe! ¨said suddenly the younger sis, marek looked at the two while trying not to laugh¨

Gross gross gross gross gross gross gross!

Get it away from me, get away from me!

He was defeantly laughing now, while he knew that he was not in his world anymore he defeantly knew that he could do a fresh start on this one, being laura, yang and ruby for now his first new friends, one thing he hoped was to try to keep his hallucinations and trauma always in check, he calmed down his laughter and looked at the two sisters¨ Welcome to our new home ¨he said with a smile¨

* * *

And this is all of Chapter one, hope you can all enjoy it, for now i´ll keep it to the main story to introduce the characters from it and them i´ll slowly be planning the story for my team, wish you all a good night/day and see ya all next time.


	3. Chapter 2-Welcome To Beacon

Chapter 2- Welcome to Beacon

After a while the airships that were carrying the new students for beacon finally landed, and the first one to leave the one where the trio was, was the blonde boy that had been throwing up on the trash cans and bathroom of the ship the whole time that yet again was holding up but as soon as he came out the just threw up again.

¨Whoa…mmmm….bleeeeh…blleeh…bleh…¨ was all that could be heard

the smell of it was a big annoyance to marek thanks to his hightened sense of smelling, so just as he got to get out of the ship while being followed by yang and ruby he took a big breath for clean air that didnt smell like that.

¨aaaaah! Finally some fresh air just what i needed and back on land!¨ the anabrid cheered while the two sisters walked besides him smilling, them the three continued walking, now on the courtyard, they looked up at the big structure that is beacon academy and were just amazed at the magnificent academy that looked like a castle.

¨Woooooooooooow!¨ said the three at the same time while continuing to look at it ¨the view on vale´s got nothing on this! ¨exclaimed yang while ruby and marek just nodded, the anabrid could say that he was truly amazed, the only places like this he saw before were the castles of the royalty back in his world, he always liked looking at them,and the possiblity to explore them if he could get the chance and permission, them he was taken out of his line of thoughts when he heard ruby starting look at everyone else´s weapons, marek sweared in the name of the gods that her eyes were shining like stars and she had became a flying midget, he quickly rubbed his eyes and saw her back in normal but with eyes still shining with stars.

¨Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff!¨ he now sweared he sees little hearts floating around her head,them again he rubbed his eyes and saw her back to normal. ¨oohhh! And she´s got a fire sword!¨ ruby was almost going after that girl but yang pulled her back by the hoodie of her cloak, he couldn´t help but to chuckle at that. ¨Ow, ow…¨.

¨Easy there little sister, they are just weapons¨

¨just weapons?¨ ruby turned to look at her older sister. ¨they are an extention of ourselves!..they are part of us!¨marek smiled,his father had told him that time ago, he did really put his heart every time he made a new weapon no matter which type it was. ¨they are so cool!¨

¨well why cant you swoon over your own weapon?¨ the Elder sister said to the little one. ¨aren´t you happy with it?¨ them ruby turned Cresent Rose into its scythe form. ¨of course i´m happy with Cresent rose!..i just really like seeing new ones, its like meeting new people, but better.¨

¨ruby come on, why don´t you go try and make some friends of your own?, like you did with marek here! ¨she said pointing to the anabrid after pulling up ruby´s hoodie and covering her face with it. ¨thats right ruby,you actually became my friend pretty easily ¨he said with a small smile, ruby had a smile of her own. ¨but why would i need friends when i have you two?¨

¨well actually my friends are here, gotta go catch up! ¨ the older sister said as several persons appeared out of nowhere and them the blonde and her other friends rushed out making ruby spin around and marek´s expression turned to a little sad face as yang went away with the others. ¨ ´kay,c´ya,bye!¨but them he looked at the dizzy little sister as she lost her balance.

¨wait! Where are you going? ¨she said still spinning. ¨are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?... i dont know what i´m doing..¨ she said and finally fell down over some suitcases making some fly up a little and them fall right back to the ground, the anabrid quickly moved and helped the fallen sister up again. ¨ruby you okay?¨

¨yeah..thank you marek¨ she was about to smile until they both heard a female voice complaining.

¨what are you doing?!¨ they both looked up to a young girl dressed primarily in light blue, white and some red. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero jacket is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists, on the back of the jacket she had the symbol of the Schnee Dust Company that resembled a snowflake, and she was wearing a combat skirt kinda like ruby´s, she wears a necklace that is apple shaped along with a pair of thin rectangular earrings, she also wears white heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf, the insides are also red lined, her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles, she had pale complexion and ice blue eyes, having a crooked scar on her left eye,having a rapier like blade on her back, she had a cold look on her while she looked at them,specially at marek after noticing the ears and tail he had, but for him it was nothing compared to general abner´s cold stares, no one could defeat him.

¨uh…sorry¨ said ruby in a low tone.

¨sorry?!, Do you have any idea of the damaged you could´ve caused?!

¨uhh…¨ ruby picked one of the suitcases and was handed it to the heiress. ¨hey she just apologized can´t you just accept it?¨ said marek as he got in to defend ruby.

¨gimme that!¨ said the white haired girl while snatching the suitcase off of ruby´s hands. ¨this is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry¨

¨uhh…¨ said ruby once again trying to say something in her defence as weiss took out of the suitcase in her hand.¨ what are you brain dead?, Dust!..Fire! Water! Lighting! Energy! ¨ she was now shaking the bottle in her hand at ruby´s face while marek looked at her,he was already annoyed cause of that girl in white´s attitude, he was about to say something but looked at ruby who looked like she was about to sneeze, them he looked at the dust bottle at the girl´s hand and them again back at ruby he moved a hand quickly a put one of his fingers on her nose making her calm down from sneezing and blowing them to Oblivion.

¨Did any of that sinked into you?! Cause if your stupid faunus boyfriend didnt stopped you from sneezing you could of have blowed us up from the cliff!..what do you have to say for yourself?!¨ she said while pointing at ruby.

¨oh, by the gods calm down! She apologized to you already about that!¨ said the anabrid while standing infront of ruby and frowning looking at the girl. ¨shes just a complete dolt!¨ said the girl in white, the anabrid growled in low voice, he wasn´t gonna let her insult one of his friends.

¨m-marek calm down..¨ she said puting a hand over the anabrid´s shoulder,it seemed to work cause he calmed down almost inmediatly but continued glaring at the white haired girl.

¨you just acted like one of those white fang savages! And you! What are you doing here? Aren´t you a little young to be attending beacon?¨ she said while looking at ruby again.

¨well..i..i¨ them the other girl interrumped her. ¨this isn´t your ordinary combat school. Its just sparring and practicing you know. We´re here to fight monsters!. So watch where your going!¨

¨hey i said i was sorry, Princess!¨ruby said finally responding to the white haired girl.

¨its heiress,actually. ¨said another female voice, the three looked from where it came and a girl with a compleaxion similar to ruby´s and the white haired girl,she has long black wavy hair, amber colored eyes, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards, he reyes gave a somewhat catlike appearence, also having a black ribbon on her head, she was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may connect with her shirt althoughty partly covered by her vest, the shorts had a zipper in the front of each front of her legs, having a scarf-like detached collar around her neck, on footwear she had black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips , but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes, outside her stockings she had a symbol of the belladona flower, black ribbons on her arms with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm, she had been looking at the three, taking a little more time at marek, she felt really curious at why he had ears and tail at the same time, and also noticed something that shocked her a little, he had the traits of a black panther, but quickly calmed down,deciding to ask him later and looked at the other two girls.

¨Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.¨

¨finally some recognition!¨ said weiss with a smile while looking at ruby. ¨the same same Company infamous for its controvertial labor force and questionable bussiness partners¨.

¨what! How dare-! The Nerve of-¡¨ marek and ruby were now laughing in low voice at what the new girl just said to the heiress making her get compleatly angry and weiss just stormed off the place while being followed by mens of her Company carrying the suitcases.

¨i promise i´ll make this up to you! ¨said ruby looking at weiss going away, them she sighted. ¨guess i´m not the only one having a rough first day, so whats-?¨ she was gonna ask the black haired girl her name but she was going away already¨ she went away right after weiss¨ said her anabrid friend while looking at the girl in black going away, ruby fell on her knees and them on her back on the floor. ¨welcome to beacon…¨ she said in a somewhat sad tone, them a shadow got over her, she opened her eyes and marek turned around, both looked at the blonde boy that was throwing up a while ago back on the ship, extending a hand to help ruby up. ¨hey…I´m Juane¨ she took his hand and stood up from the ground. ¨ruby and this is marek¨ she finished and the blonde boy looked at the black haired anabrid, who waved at him with a friendly smile. ¨hello juane,nice to meet you.¨

¨aren´t you the guy that threw up on the ship?¨ ruby asked suddenly to juane and it made marek start to laugh while juane looked at her.

Moments later.

The three were walking around the school grounds after marek calmed his laughter attack and juane was explaining them why he was throwing up

¨all im saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem that people let on! ¨he said while looking at the other two,marek decided to not laugh this time and looked at him. ¨i´ve never really saw anyone else having that problem back home thought.¨

It was now ruby´s turn to talk.¨look im sorry, Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind.¨

¨oh yeah? What if i called you Almost-Crater-Face?¨

¨hey that almost explotion was an accident!¨ said ruby while hitting the ground with one of her feet in a rather cute way. Yeah! Thats right!¨ finished marek.

¨well the name is Juane Arc!, Short,Sweet, Rolls off the tongue,ladies loves it.¨ ruby and marek rised their eyebrows. Do they?¨they both asked him in unison. ¨t-they will!¨ he said rising his arms in defence ¨well i hope they will…i mean my mon always says uh…nevermind ¨marek chuckled while ruby giggled. ¨so i got this thing!¨ said ruby while putting Cresent Rose in her scythe form. ¨whoa! Is that a scythe?!¨ asked juane.

¨its also customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle.¨ this time both juane and marek had confused expressions. ¨a what-?¨ they asked at the same time,ruby made her weapon make a sound. ¨its also a gun.¨ they now understood. ¨oooohhh! ¨they said again at the same time.

¨thats cool!¨

¨i kinda dont understand guns at all…i mean Unanas and some anabrids use them but i never really got to use one¨ said marek still kinda confused about guns but with a small idea.

Dont worry marek i´ll show you later!¨ said ruby happily and he nodded with a smile. ¨so what do you got?¨asked her now looking back at juane.

¨oh!-uh i got this sword!¨ he said as he took it out of its sheat and showing it to the two.¨Oooooooh!¨ said ruby ¨it looks cool, i´ve got a Claymore sword ¨said marek. ¨yeah,i´ve got a shield too!¨he said picking up the sheat of his sword and it extended into a full size shield, marek whistled. ¨so what do they do? ¨asked ruby while poking juane´s shield making him almost drop it, but dropped it anyways at the end, but picked it up quickly. ¨well.. the shield gets smaller, so when i get tired of carrying i can just… put it away¨

¨but..wouldn´t it weight the same?¨ asked ruby

¨yeah, it does¨

¨thats kinda just a littleee disadvantage¨ said marek after inspecting juane´s shield/sheath

¨well, i´m kinda of a dork when it comes to weapons¨ admitted ruby with a smile ¨guess i did go a little overboard while designing it.¨

¨wait,you made that?¨

¨of course!, all students at signal forge their own weapons, Didnt you make yours?¨ she asked to juane

¨wow…i´m really impressed about that! Really never saw that before back home,only blacksmiths could¨the anabrid liked that and ruby smiled at him them they both looked at juane.

¨its a hand-me-down, my great-great- grandfather used it to fight in the war.¨ the blonde boy admitted while looking down slightly.

¨sounds more like a family heirloom to me!. Well i like it, not many people have an appreciation for classics this days.¨ ruby said to the blonde boy cheerfuly while mark nodded at the comment,he always had liked classic weapons.

¨yeah,the classics¨ said juane while putting his sword back into its sheat.

¨also thanks for helping me out back there in the courtyard,why you did it?¨

¨why not?, my mom says strangers are friends you havent meet yet¨ he responded and both ruby and marek smiled at that.

¨hhmm…hey where are we going?¨

¨i dunno, i was following you both…you think there might be a directory?, maybe a food court?¨ marek and ruby did a pffff like sound while still smilling. ¨some sort of recognizable landmark?¨ the other two again laughed while looking at their friend.

¨is that...is that a no? ¨

They finished laughing and ruby said ¨thats a no¨

¨well them we should start asking instead of just standing here or we are gonna be late for the ceremory¨ ruby and juane nodded and the three started restarted walking again for several minutes asking several of the new students like them till the three decided to follow another group that was headed for the auditórium, there were three like them too, and marek recognized a certian female fox faunus in that second trio. ¨Laura?¨ asked the anabrid outloud, ruby and juane looked at marek but them at the other three that they had been following.

¨Marek?!¨ the female faunus turned around and saw her friend that was with a girl in red and black and a blonde boy,she knew that they followed her and her group,thinking they were random new students that got lost. ¨oh my god! I cant believe you actually managed to get accepted in beacon!, guys this is the one i told you about!¨ laura´s companions turned around to look at the other three behind them, the first one was a taller than everyone in the group,well built ,he was younger than marek by one year,light green eyes, has tanned skin and his hair was long to his lower back, the style of his hair was dreadlocks,wearing a olive green sleeveless shirt with a bulletproof vest over the shirt,having cargo pants with gree camo and black combat boots, he had his weapon on his back, the three could see it was a two handed doble bladed battle axe, which when ruby looked at the axe her eyes turned into stars like when she saw marek´s claymore and had a calm expression on his face, the other boy that was on the left side of laura was shorter,actually a little shorter than the female faunus, he had short brown hair and pale skin,his eyes were two different tones of brown as the left eye was light brown and the right one was dark brown, he looked like he had athletic build, wearing black jeans,black boots like the taller boy, and a long sleeved black shirt that had light blue stripes, the expression on his face was that of a rather shy one and the three could see that he was holding hands with Laura,more likely her boyfriend as marek remembered what she told him yesterday when they talked, he had his weapon on his back on its compact form, but ruby managed to identify it,making her start drooling now, the short boy´s weapon was a trident with three blades that looked really,really sharp and deadly just like the two handed battle axe of the tall one.

¨Hello, nice to meet ya all! I am Raimundo Servantes,you can also call me Hercules¨ said first the tall boy with dreadlocks,while he looked at ruby,marek and juane, they nodded and returned the gesture them they looked at the short boy, which he hided a little bit behind his girlfriend´s but spoke loud enough for them to hear him. ¨m-my name i-is Evan Stonehart,n-n-nice to meet y-you t-three¨ laura smiled at him and them looked at the other three¨well marek already knows me but hi you two, i am Laura Nikolaevich!¨ she said with a broad smile.

¨Ruby Rose!¨ said ruby in her usual cheerful tone.

¨i´m Juane Arc¨ nice to meet you too¨ replied calmly

¨Marek Comeau, hello Raimundo, Evan, good to meet you two.¨ he said and after that the group continued their way to the auditorium, as they made their way to it they talked about several random topics and when they arrived on it, the group separated after temporaly and went in different spots, ruby and marek noticed that yang was waving at them two.

¨Ruby!, Marek! Over here! I saved you guys a spot!¨ the older sister said while continuing to wave at her sister and her friend.

Marek was the first one to start walking to yang and ruby quickly looked at juane.¨hey we gotta go! See you after the ceremony!¨ ruby said in a hurried way and followed marek back to yang.

¨hey wait!..Aahh! great, where i am supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?¨ juane asked out loud to himself and them walked away to find a spot, not noticing the red haired girl that was behind him and looked at him walking away.

¨hi again marek¨ the older sister smiled at him and he returned it, saying hello too, them yang looked at ruby. ¨how´s your first day going, little sister?¨

¨you mean since you ditched us and i almost exploded?¨ ruby said while crossing her arms and having a frown on her face, looking at her older sister.

¨yikes, meltdown already?¨

¨No, i literally almost exploded a hole infront of the school if it wasn´t by marek´s help! There would had been multiple dust going boom!¨

¨are you being sarcastic?¨ asked yang while smilling.

¨ugh,i wish!¨

¨actually no, she was about to sneeze at a girl waving a bottle of dust at her face¨marek said with a small smile, them ruby continued talking. ¨i tripped over some crabby girl´s luggage! And she yelled at me and i almost sneezed, almost causing the explosion!¨ while ruby continued explaining what happened back at the courtyard of the school, the crabby girl or actually Weiss was behind her,looking at her with her arms crossed, marek and yang tried getting ruby´s attention but she wouldn´t listen as she explained.¨ them she yelled again! And i felt really,really bad! And i just wanted her to stop yelling at me!.¨

¨You!¨ suddenly weiss said.

¨oh god,its happening again!¨ ruby said suddenly jumping into her older sister´s arms in a cartoonish way, marek looked at her,preparing to stop again any possible argument that weiss may wanted to do.

¨your lucky we weren´t blown off the side of the cliff!¨ weiss told her, putting her hands on her hips.

¨oh my god, you really exploded..¨

¨thats what we were trying to explain you yang..¨ said marek.

¨it was an accident!¨ said ruby moving off of her sister moving towards weiss but she held out a pamphlet to ruby and she looked at it. ¨what´s this?¨ she asked confused while looking at the paper that weiss was holding up.

¨the Schnee dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a schnee dust product.¨ explained weiss almost automatically while continuing to hold up the pamphlet to ruby, but the poor red haired girl was just getting more and more confused as for her weiss seemed to be talked faster and faster as minutes passed, marek and yang couldn´t help but to feel sorry for ruby, finally weiss stopped talking.

¨uuhh…¨ was all she could say after the other girl stopped explaining.

¨you really wanna start making things up to me?¨ weiss asked ruby ¨absolutely!¨ she quickly replied to weiss.¨ read this and dont ever speak to me again.¨she said in a cold tone that for marek it still couldn´t even rival abner´s

¨look, it sounds like you two started out with the wrong foot!¨ yang started talking now, walking in closer.¨yeah thats right, it doens´t has to be like that¨ marek continued and let yang finish. ¨why dont you start over and try to be friends?

¨yeah!, great idea sis and marek! ¨ she first looked at her Elder sister and them at weiss. ¨hello Weiss!, I´m Ruby! Wanna hang out?, we can go shopping for school supplies! ¨she said holding out her hand to her with a smile.

¨yeah, and we can Paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall blonde and scraggly over there!¨ she said sarcastically while pointing at Juane with her thumb,catching up his attention but also confused.

¨oh wow,really?¨ asked ruby in a hopeful way.

Weiss looked at ruby with a frown for some seconds before replying. ¨NO¨

After they stopped talking weiss got on the pose with arms crossed again, and ruby walked back to yang and marek, juane was close to them and them they heard a voice,it was Professor Ozpin as he started his speech ¨Ahem… i´ll keep this brief, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedícate your life to the protection of the people, but i look amongst to you and all i see is wasted energy.¨ marek and yang rised their eyebrows at that but them ozpin continued. ¨in need of purpose,direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step.¨ after finishing his speech ozpin started walking away without saying anything else.

But them his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch walked up to the microphone and spoke. ¨you will gather in the ballroom tonight, Tomorrow your initiation begins, Be Ready, You are Dismissed!.

¨he seemed kinda of off, like he wans´t even there.¨ started up yang while looking at the other three and they also looked at juane coming up to them. ¨i´m a natural blond, you know!¨ said juane to weiss, her reaction was putting her fingers on her forehead.

Hours later, night time.

All of the students had gathered on the ballroom, some were sleeping already others were walking around and talking to each other, getting to know each other and all that stuff,Ruby was laying face down, she was writing on a book calmly, wearing a pajamas that consister of a sleeveless black shirt and white pants with small roses on it, and a eyecover that had red eyes like a beowolf´s.

¨its like a big slumber party!¨ said yang while jumping down next to ruby and looking at her with a smile, she was wearing a sleeveless orange shirt that had her symbol and black shorts.

¨i dont think dad would approve of all the boys though¨ ruby replied without taking her look out of the book, yang took a moment to look at them, some were shirtless and flexing their muscles. ¨hmm they are okay¨ she continued looking up for marek but couldn´t see him, them noticed juane in a full body blue pajama, he stopped walking and looked at her. ¨eeww.. Hey sis, you´ve seen marek?¨

¨no, actually i dont know where he is but his stuff is right there¨ ruby pointed with her pencil to where marek´s stuff had been placed.

¨ And what´s that?¨ she asked looking at ruby´s book now

¨a letter to the gang back at Signal¨ the younger sister replied while continuing writing on it.¨i promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going¨

¨aaww, thats so cuuuuute!¨ said yang but them she got a pillow thrown at her face.¨Shut Up!¨ quickly said ruby. ¨i didnt get to take my friends with me to school, its weird not knowing anyone here.¨ she said and them looked to another side.

¨What about Juane?, he´s nice, there you go, plus one friend!¨ ruby looked at her and thought them spoke up¨im pretty sure weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero.¨

¨there is not such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy!¨said the Elder sister smiling and them she got another pillow thrown at her face.

¨ And Marek? He is really nice, cool, handsome and-¨ yang stopped when she realised that ruby was looking at her with a small grin on her face, she blushed slightly them thought something quickly for her younger sister to not tease her. ¨look its been only one day, trust me you got friends all around you,you just haven´t meet them yet¨

They both noticed a candle being lighted up and ruby looked to the black haired girl back from the incident hours ago,sitting down and ready a book next to the candle she had lighted up.¨that girl…¨

¨you know her?¨ asked the older sister. ¨not really,she saw what happened this morning but left before i could say anything.¨

¨well, now´s your chance!¨ yang said as she looked back at ruby and stood up picking up one of her arms and dragging her up to the black haired girl reading the book.¨wait, what are you doing?!¨ asked ruby as yang continued dragging her without much trouble even if ruby was resisting, the girl looked up from her book to see the two sisters coming up to her.

¨helloooo!¨ yang was the first to speak as she let go of ruby´s arm.´i belive you two may know each other!¨

¨aren´t you the girl almost exploded but was helped out by that Faunus?¨

¨uhh, yeah my name´s ruby, but you can call me…actually you can just call me ruby,and my friend is not a faunus, hes Anabrid and his name is marek¨ said ruby in her tries of socializing with her, the black haired girl rised an eyebrow curious about what she had said.¨Okay, and what is an Anabrid?¨

¨w-well, from what he told me and yang, they are kinda like faunus, but they can shapeshift compleatly into the animal they have traits¨explained ruby to the other girl, she had face of disbelief so propably marek would have to show her.

¨what are you doing?¨ asked yang to her sister in low voice.

¨i dont know, help me!¨ she replied back to her in low voice too.

¨So…what´s your name?¨ she asked looking back to the girl.

She sighed and them decided to reply.¨Blake.¨

¨well, Blake i´m yang! Ruby´s older sister…i like your bow!¨

¨Thanks.¨

¨it goes great with your…pajamas.¨

¨Riight.¨ Blake didnt even took her eyes out of the book.

For a moment yang and ruby looked at each other for a moment and them back at Blake with akward smiles ¨nice night dont you think?¨

¨Yes,Its Lovely, almost as lovely as this book…¨she said and the two sisters stared at her.¨that i will continue to read…¨they kept staring at her, ruby had still a werid smile on her face. ¨as soon as you leave.¨ Blake finished and turned her atention back to the book.

¨yeah,this girl´s a lost cause¨ yang told her sister.

¨what´s it about?¨ ruby asked Blake getting her atention back to them. ¨huh?¨ she said.

¨your book,does it have a name?¨

¨well,its about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body¨ she answered.

¨oh yeah thats really lovely…¨

¨i love books, yang used to read me every night before bed¨ Blake was looking at ruby as she told her about the stories of heroes, monsters, explaining her that it was one of the reasons of why she wanted to be a huntress.

¨why´s that?, hoping you´ll live happily ever after?¨

¨im hoping we all will¨

As the three continued talking for a small while, as also yang once again tried to embarrass her sister infront of Blake and the story started like some kind of not so serious fight, until weiss went up to them and started arguing too with the two sisters, them Blake decided to blow off the candle after knowing that the small argument would continue.

On another part of the ball room, on its balcony, was a certian black panther anabrid, he was alone on it, watching the broken moon on the night sky,marek was wearing a cotton black pants with white lines on the sides,and a grey long sleeved shirt, eliminating any chance of anyone else see the arm he didnt want to show,he had decided to come here after being talking for a while to laura,raimundo and evan, the cool breeze of the wind made his hair move gently and his tail waved slowly,it was his second night,in this world, in his new home, he could see the lights of the vale city in the distance,he sighted,it would defeneatly take him sometime to get used to this modern world,but knowing he can count on the new friends he has done already, laura,raimundo,evan ruby,juane,yang he knew he had been staring at her since ruby presented her, losing himself on his thoughts to the point he couldn´t hear that somebody else had got into the balcony with him,it was them when the person spoke up that he was taken out of thoughts.

¨hey marek¨ said a voice behind him

The anabrid turned around to see the source of his voice and saw none other than the girl he had been thinking about, her golden hair flowed freely and calmly, with the moon´s light her lilac eyes seemed to shine a little bit,it made him blush but he hided it. ¨hi yang¨ he said with a small smile.

¨mind if i hang out with you here?¨ the blonde asked him with a smile of her own, he nodded and her smile got bigger as she walked foward and was now standing next to him and kinda close. ¨still getting used to this world?¨

¨you couldn´t have guessed any better,yeah...Everything is so...So different,i mean the cities of the Unanas or well Humans were kinda modern back in my world but not quite like here, it makes me feel lost..¨ he said while smilling sadly.

¨i guess i would feel the same if i was the one on your shoes, but hey! You will not be lost forever,you have juane,ruby,laura,raimundo , evan.. and me,so your not alone¨ she said with a smile and looked into marek´s eyes,they were a bright yellow just like her hair, and she liked that, and also his long black hair that reached his shoulders, he was smilling as much as she was while he also looked at her eyes,also noticing that the shirt he was wearing was long sleeved,she felt kinda frustrated that even like that he would not show it, but she them decided to try it and asked him. ¨marek..i got a question¨

¨yeah? What is it yang?¨

¨well since we are settled on beacon already…can i see your arm?¨

The anabrid rised an eyebrow and pulled up one of the sleeves, revealing the fact that arm was the one that is compleatly tattooed up to his hand.¨you wanted to see my tattoos?¨

¨no,not that one marek, i mean your other arm..¨ She said, marek tensed up a little but sighed, knowing that if he tried to lie about it,it wouldn´t be good,but them looked at her and them started pulling up the sleeve of that arm,until it was up to his forearm,yang gasped when she saw his arm, it was all heavily scarred,there was no single part of that had that didnt had an scar, she slowly moved a hand and gently touched,marek had tensed up a bit but calmed down after looking at her.

¨something that happened to you on the war?¨

¨yes..something very painful¨

¨you wanna talk about it?¨ she asked staying close to him

¨no..not yet,but i will tell you another time¨ his expression turned into a smile and she smiled back at him. ¨now,come on we have our initiation tomorrow,let´s go to sleep yang

¨yes lets go¨ she said as the two walked back into the ballroom after closing the door of the balcony, they moved towards their beds,ruby was already asleep and muttering random words in her sleep,it made marek chuckled as well as yang, he lay down and looked at yang laying down too. ¨good night Yang¨

She smiled once again and looked at him.¨good night marek and good luck on the initiation¨ with that they both closed their eyes and fell asleep in their respective beds.

Author Note: hey Orkshasa here, im want to apologize for taking so long for the update,i was really busy up to my neck with the finals in university and other stuff about my family,but since christmas is here now, i got mooore free time, so enjoy the chapter,review, i will soon start writing the next chap, and finally have a good night/day depending on your time zone.


	4. Chapter 3- The Initiation

Chapter 3- The Initiation

Morning had finally set on beacon,some of the students were waking up already,including marek as a soldier he was used at waking up early, he had put on his clothes already and was waiting for the rest of his friends to finish up dressing and them go to eat before the Initiation begins,looking at some of the students that were still waking up,noticing a orange haired girl with turquoise eyes,she was wearing a pink sleeveless dress but with a collared black vest that ends at her waist,also having a white sleeveless shirt that had a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, white detached sleeves on each of her arms,matching pink fingerless gloves,having shoes that are a mix of white and pink with pink laces, and has some sort of armour that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by her waist.

¨wake up you lazy butt!, its morning! Its morning its mooooorning!¨ were the words he could hear from her as he looked at her jumping down on the bed of the boy she had woken up, a teenager just like everyone in here, he had black hair like him,but he noticed a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, his eyes matched the streak on his hair and he was wearing a dark green diagonically buttoned tailcoat with long sleeves, the coat had black and gold trimmings that goes down the right side of his torso forming a black collar,looking as the girl was a sub-machine gun of words,to the point that marek couldn´t understand by how fast she was talking, he chuckled and wondered how the boy in green did it,looking as the two going to another part of the academy, he them looked to his friends who finally were coming up to him,laura,raimundo,evan,ruby and yang all ready for the Initiation.

¨finally ready guys? Let´s get our weapons!¨ the anabrid cheered and his friends did as well, them they all headed to the lockers room,some wondering about how it would be the thing of the teams other things of the initiation,as they reached the room they started grabbing their weapons from their respective lockers,marek noticed the same boy in green and the orange haired girl were already on it, and she was still talking as fast as a submachine gun, that defeantly had marek compleatly impressed.

¨and you could imitate a sloth!¨ she cheerfully said to her friend.

¨Nora¨ he told her.

¨yes friend?¨ she asked while looking at him ¨i dont think sloths make a lot of noise¨ he answered her.

¨thats why its..Perfect!, no one will suspect we are working together!¨

¨come on nora, lets go¨ he simply said as he started walking out of the room with nora following him,muttering some stuff about them not being a couple yet.

¨wonder what those two were so worked up about¨ asked ruby while getting Cresent Rose out of her locker.

¨i dont know,but it impresses me how much the orange haired one can talk¨ marek said while taking Fahrenheit and putting it on the sheath on his back, he also noticed something else inside his locker.¨hmm...a box?¨ he picked it up and closed his locker´s door,them he sat down on one of the benches that the room had, he noticed the box had a note from professor ozpin,it said: i thought you might find this useful,use it well . Marek putt he note away and them started opening the box, what was inside made him drop his mouth in awe,two handguns were inside(both are Mauser C-96),they were painted in black and yellow and each one had a 9 number marked on the grips of them, the two guns were in brand new conditions, also inside the box were hostlers for the two and what he identified as expare magazines for the two inside a pouch, the anabrid was new at this of using handguns but he would surely use them well,and he had pretty good aiming thanks to using a lot his fireballs,he put the hostlers around his waist as if it was a belt, he tied up the pouch on the hostler´s belt and them started making practice poses with his pistols, which were not too good because again he had never holded a gun before. ¨

Laura had picked up her weapons as well,it consited of a spear, mostly of silver and gold colours that had curved blades in both ends, she had named it Cleopatra, the blades would shoot out attached with chains if she pressed a button it had, she put it on her back and walked up to her boyfriend,hugging him from behind,surprising him, she giggled at his reaction and gently bited one of his ears,the boy on her arms supressed a moan.¨ hope your ready for our Initiation little cutie¨ she whispered in to him and he nodded shyly to her.¨y-yeah i am ready for this, i hope you and i end up in the same team thought¨ he said while picking up his trident named Poseidon´s Wrath, he turned around only to have his taller girlfriend´s lips to connect with his and he kissed her back.

¨oh evan of course we are gonna be on the same team, i promise you that sweetie¨ she said and smiled at him, them raimundo walked back with them, already with his doble-bladed axe, he had named it Kratos on his back.¨guys im all ready! We better go to the cliff.¨

¨wait, let me tell marek that we are gonna be there waiting¨ the two nodded and laura walked up to him, giggling at the ackward posses he was doing.¨your holding them wrong marek.¨ she them finally spoke making marek jump a little.

¨oh laura..you surprised me,you finally ready for this?¨ he asked his friend and she smiled at his,noticing that her ears moved exitedly.

¨of course i´m ready for this! I´ve been waiting for this day my whole life!, me and the others are gonna go to the cliff now, i wish you luck and hope you end up with us a team¨she said smilling

¨i hope that too, you, raimundo and evan had quickly become good friends for me as well as the two sisters, yang and ruby¨ he had a smile of his own too.

¨im glad you think that too marek, well again see you guys at the cliff!, dont be late! ¨she said and them walked back to the other two that were waiting for her and the three headed to the cliff where the Initiation was taking place

¨you seen awfully chipper this morning¨ said yang as she turned around looking at her younger sister.

She smiled.¨yup, no more smalk talk or getting-to-know-you stuff, today i get to let my sweetheart do the talking!¨ she said while giving her scythe/sniper rifle a hug and carressing it.

¨well remember ruby, your not the only one going throught Initiation,if you wanna grow up,your gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together¨she said to her sister.

¨aaaahh you sound like daaad¨ she said putting back her weapon in the locker ¨first, what does people have to do with fighting and secondly, i dont need people to help me grow up, i drink milk!¨ ruby had her arms crossed as she said that to her elder sister

¨but what about when we form teams?¨ yang suddenly asked to ruby

¨i-i dont know…i´ll just be on your team or something¨

¨maybe you should try being in someone else´s team¨ the elder sister replied while fixing her hair.

¨my dear sister yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be in the same team as me?¨ she asked while pointing at her elder sis and frowning

She held up her hands in defense. ¨what no!, of course i do, i just thought it might help you break out of your shell¨ she responed to her younger sister

¨what the!- i dont need to break out of my shell! Thats absolutely- she couldnt finish when they a shot fired off, it made ruby yelp and jump, them she and yang looked at the source of the sound, it was marek, that was holding twin handguns on his, the left one still had smoke coming out of its barrel,and marek looked at the sisters, he blushed in embarassment and only said.¨ups…¨. he put the right one on its hostler, while ruby instantly skipped to him and looked at the gun on his left hand, she was technically drooling.

¨OMGOMGOMGOMG! THOSE TWO ARE MAUSERS C-96?! THAT IS A REALLY RARE WEAPON! HOW DIDYOUGOTIT?! DIDYANAMEDTHEMALREADY?!¨ruby techincally yelled and marek was wide eyed at her reaction from her looking at his new weapons.

¨ruby calm dooown, you have marek up against the wall!¨ yang pulled ruby back and the younger sister calmed down but was still exited about the two guns, them yang looked at him.¨but yeah how did you got them marek?¨

He finally took a breath and explained.¨well when i took Fahrenheit from my locker there was a box inside it,the box had them with hostlers and ammunition¨ he answered the sister´s question.

¨you should given them names,and they´ll be ready to kick some Grimm asses¨ yang said and ruby nodded with a smile.

¨hhmmm¨ marek thought for some moments,putting the left pistol on its hostler and after a minute he came up with names for his guns.¨ i shall call them…Phobos and Deimos!¨he finally said,proudly of the names he had choosen for them.

¨those names are awesome!¨ ruby said happily and them picked cresent rose back from her locker.

¨indeed they are good names,hope you can use them well marek¨ said yang while winking at him,it made the anabrid blush a little,them they heard someone else.

¨this is ridiculous!, theres no way i put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, i wouldnt remember having count that high!...aaahh why this just had to happen today…¨ said juane as he walked past ruby,yang and marek and them the red haired girl with vivid green eyes,light-green eyeshadow at the far upper corners of her eyes, her red hair was tied up in a long ponytail that ended on her waist,her clothing consisted in a top that was a leather/metal armour of two layers,the top layer coloured in light brown, the bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck, on lower clothing she had an elastic,red, A-line miniskirt that ends midthigh and brown cut-off sleeves in both arms, having also a red ankle length drapery that is wrapped around her skirt, a circular bronze plate that is connected to her belt, she had a circlet headpiece made out of bronze above her ears but some under the bangs of her hair,for feet she had bronze greaves that start on her mid-thigh continuing downwards into her boots and ankles, her boots are brown with bronze trim matching her skirt and sleeves, weiss was next to her and juane passed by them two too.

¨so Pyrrha, have you got any thought on which team you would like to be on? i´m sure anyone would be eager to unite with such a strong individual such as yourself¨ said weiss to the red haired girl,now identified as pyrrha nikos

¨hmm,im not quite sure, i was planning on letting the chips fall where they may¨

¨well i was thinking,maybe we could be on a team together¨

¨well,that sounds great!¨

¨great!¨ weiss sounded happy and them she started plotting on her mind: this will be perfect!,the smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class,together we will be unstopable, i can see it now!,we´ll be popular!,we´ll be celebrities!,WE´LL GET PERFECT GRADES!, nothing can come between us now!. She just had finished thinking that when she heard another voice come up to them.

¨you know what else is great?, me Juane Arc nice to meet you¨ he said while leaning against one of the lockers.

¨you again?¨ weiss crossed her arms while looking at him.

¨nice to meet you juane!¨ pyrrha said waving at him but juane moved her away and walked up to weiss.¨yeah yeah!, so weiss couldn´t help but overhear your fondness of me the other day¨ he was flexing one of his arms as he said that to weiss.

¨oh you´ve got to be kidding me¨ she responded facepalming

¨dont worry!,no need to be embarassed,so been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one,what do you say?¨ he was being greatly confident as he looked at weiss.

Pyrrha them spoke up.¨actually, i think the teams comprised of 4 students each¨

¨you dont say,well hot stuff play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team¨ weiss suddenly put herself between pyrrha and juane.

¨juane, is it? Do you have any idea who your talking to?¨

¨not the slightest snow angel¨

¨this is Pyrrha¨ she motioned to the red haired girl and she waved her hand at jaune ¨hello again!¨ them weiss continued.¨she graduated on top of her class at Sanctum¨

¨never heard of it¨

¨ah! She´s won the Mistral regional tournement 4 years in a row! A new record!¨

¨the what?¨ asked juane now confused

¨SHES ON THE FRONT OF EVERY PUMPKIN PETE´S MARSHMELLOW FLAKES!¨ she said while waving her arms

Juane gasped in exited while putting his hands up to his face¨ Thats you?!¨ he asked and pointed at pyrrha.¨they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!¨

¨yeah, it was pretty cool...Sadly the cereal isn´t very good for you¨ she finished, still looking at juane.

¨so, after hearing all of this, do you still think your in position to ask her to be on your team?¨ suddnely weiss asked to him, with her arms crossed.

¨i-i guess not...Sorry...¨ he said in defeat and looked down.

Them pyrrha walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to her.¨actually juane,i think you would make a great leader!¨

¨Daaa´aww! Stop it!¨ he said while doing a pose

¨seriously stop it, this kind of behavor should not be encouraged!¨ she had her hands on her hips now.

¨sounds like pyrrha is onboard for team juane, spots are filling up quick!, now i´m not supposed to do this but, maybe i could put some strings and find a place for you,what do you say?¨ he asked leaning closer but she back away from him.

¨alright thats a bit too close, pyrrha a little help pleaseee?¨ them the sound of something being thrown was heard and juane flew away from weiss and got pinned into a wall by pyrrha´s javelin. ¨i´m sorry!¨ she said as she came up to weiss.

¨Would all first year students, please report to the Beacon cliff for Initiation, again all first year students please report to the beacon cliff inmediatly.¨

Weiss just walked pass a pinned juane without saying anything, but pyrrha came up to juane and unpinned him from the wall by taking back her javelin, he fell down on the floor over his butt. ¨it was nice meeting you¨ she said to him before going away to the cliff.¨aah...Likewise..¨

The trio that was looking at was happening came up to juane, ruby held up a hand to juane and helped him stand up again,yang looked at him with a small grin. ¨having trouble there lady-killer?¨

¨i dont understand..my dad said all what women look for is confidence!..Where did i go wrong?..¨ he said looking back at the three but them looked back down in defeat.

¨probably when you called her Snow Angel¨ marek and yang said at the same time and them they both started walking again, ruby put juane´s arm around her shoulder and helped him walk¨come on juane let´s go¨ the two catching up with yang and marek, the anabrid looked at the blonde.¨cheer up dude, we´re gonna be here for 4 years, you still got your chance¨ he gave the blonde a thumbs ups, juane looked at him and his face brightened.

¨yeah..Thanks marek, i know i can count on you¨

¨and in us too if you ever need help with ladies¨ said yang while grinning

Some minutes later

All of the first year students were standing close to the edge of the cliff,marek was nervous and was wondering how this was going to be, he did some last minute check on his twin pistols and them on his claymore sword,all ready to go,yang and ruby were on his left and a black haired girl from the first day, he could see laura and the others two on next to the black haired girl,the three waved at marek and he did the same,them he took a deep breath.

¨nervous?¨ he heard a voice and them looked to his side noticing the girl spoke him.

¨yeah,i´m kinda nervous,i´m Marek Comeau and you?¨ he asked her

¨Blake, Blake Belladona,nice meeting you marek and good luck on the initiation¨ she said with a small smile.

¨thanks same for you..And also a question¨ he said.

¨yeah?¨ she quickly responded.

¨Why do you hide your faunus ears?¨ he asked loud enough for only her to hear it, she looked at him wide eyed and marek could guess she was getting nervous.¨i wont tell anyone if thats what you want¨ he said with a smile and Blake inmediatly calmed down and smiled back at him nodding, them he looked at yang and she looked at him, she gave him a wink and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

¨good luck out there marek¨ she said giving a warm smile.

¨thanks, same for you yang,i feel more calmer now¨ he smiled back and them they all turned their attention to Ozpin who just started talking,he had his mug full of coffee as always.

¨For years you have trained to become Warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forrest.¨ he said to tall of the students, them it was glynda´s turn to start speaking.

¨now many of you have heard rumors about the asignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion,each of you will be given teammates,today.¨ she said to them looking at each of the new students.

¨what? Humm..¨ ruby whined

¨this teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to pair with someone with you knew you can work well¨ he said and ruby made a weird face and whined again. ¨being said that, first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years¨ he finished and took a sip from his mug while ruby could feel her hopes being destroyed.

¨WHAAT?!¨ was all she could said after listening ozpin´s words but still wanting to be with her sister on a team,marek was okay with that,being a soldier made him get used to be asigned to squads or teams, yang looked at her sister and at marek,Blake was indifferent,laura was thinking of something to make sure that her partner was her boyfriend,evan looked up at laura and them back at the forrest,raimundo was wondering who he would end up with,weiss had her hopes of landing next to pyrrha and be her partner,juane was thinking, and pyrrha looking at the Forrest, nora looked at her friend Ren with a big smile on her face.¨See, i told you!¨ she said putting an hand on his shoulder,them ozpin started speaking again.

¨After you partner up make your way to the northern end of the Forrest, you will meet opposition on the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything on your path or you will Die.¨ juane was now nervous, but marek was deadly serious now, he had being close to dying several times and he would not let any kind of beast of Grimm rip him apart,ren was looking down and nora just kept her big smile on her face.¨you will be monitored and graded during the duration of your Initiation,but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff,we will guard that ítem as well as your standing and grade you appropiatetly,are there any questions?¨ he asked to all of them and juane rised his arm

¨yeah uuhhmm..sir¨ he begun

¨good¨ he didnt let him finish.¨now take your positions¨ he said and everyone started getting ready, Nora had knelt down, Ren had his submachine guns, Stormflower out and posed ready, Yang brough her weapons ready, a pair of guantles with shotgun rounds known as Ember Celica, Ruby was holding her Cresent Rose still in its compact form, Marek gripped tight the handle of his claymore sword, wrapping his tail around his hip his nervousness had faded away already and was replaced with exitement, as a ex soldier he was ready for this, Laura had her doble curved bladed spear out and ready, Evan took out his trident and extended it his shy expression replaced with a serious one, raimundo had his big double bladed axe ready and a huge grin on his face,feeling like he could take on a whole pack of Grimm by himself,weiss had her rapier called myrtenaster out ,juane was still with his arm rised and even more nervous than marek was.

¨uuhhm..Sir,i got a..Question¨ he said and them weiss was the first one to be catapulted into the air, them student after student¨ so this landing strategy thing,w-what is it? Like dropping us off or something?¨ he asked ozpin.

¨No, you will be falling¨ he simply responded and them a student that looked like a punk with a mohawk was catapulted into the air

¨ooh...i see so..Like do you have parachutes for us?¨ he asked and them this time Nora was catapulted and she yelled a WOOOOOOH!, after her Ren followed soon being catapulted into the air too.

¨No, you will be using your own landing strategy.¨ he responded to his question, as them a big muscly dude was launched into the air too, them Laura, Evan, Raimundo and Marek, all four were catapulted in the air and the anabrid yelled in exitement and joy as he soared throught the air.¨ THIS IS COMPLEATLY AWESOMEEEEE!¨ was all they could hear after their friend was launched

¨aah..yeah¨ jaune said, Yang had a big smile as he looked at marek being catapulted, them she looked at her younger sister and winked at her too, them she put on aviator sunglasses and was catapulted, yelling a WOOOOHOOOO! And them ruby looked at juane but them she was also catapulted into the air.

¨uuhmm..Uhhmm what exactly is a landing strategy?¨ he asked nervously but he couldnt get an answer as he was catapulted into the air, in a somewhat not very good position amd screaming in panic, them Ozpin calmly turned around looking at all the first year students falling into the Forrest, he had a small grin and them took a sip from his bottomless coffee mug.

Back with the falling students, ruby used cresent rose in its sniper form to slow down her fall, and them turning it into its scythe form, using the blade to spin on a tree branch and them landing, weiss used her glyphs to slow down her fall, ren stabbed one of the blades of Stormflower into a tree and started spinning down to the ground, Laura shot one of the blades with chains attached to them at Evan and wrapped it around his waist bringing him closer,he smiled after feeling laura close and them he used poseidon´s wrath to stop their fall by impaling the blades on a tree, while raimundo was still falling to the ground like a rocket , yang was using ember celica to pick up speed ¨Woooohoooo!¨them she went down to the trees she passed by one and them jumped from tree to tree and landed down a roll and quickly standed up¨Nailed it!¨ she said, looking up at the sky again she saw marek, he had what she identified a green flames shooting out of his hands like flamethrowers, she noticed he was using it to speed up.¨he is using his pyrokensis to speed up?..Thats AWESOME!¨ them she looked at him going into an open position to slow down, dissapearing into the trees, back with marek he had quickly unsheated his sword, setting it on the green flames,he stabbed it on a tree and used it to slide his way back to the ground, when he touched the ground he quickly took his sword out of the tree and sheated it,back in the sky pyrrha used her shiled to go throught the trees that were on her way,landing on the branch of one of them and changing her javelin into its rifle form,looking around with the scope it had she noticed juane who was still falling in a bad position for landing,she turned her rifle into its javelin form again and aimed it at him,them she throwed it,juane was them pinned on a tree.¨Thaank you!¨ he said from the distance¨I´m Sorryyy!¨ She replied.

Back with marek he was grinning widely.¨man i really needed something like that, gotta do that another time after this¨ making his way to the northern part while also searching for a partner,he them heard something on a bush and turned around noticing a creature that looked like an oversized black wolf,it had bone protrusions coming out of its back and arms, some sort of bone plating covering its head,blood red glowing eyes,and long sharp claws on its arms,this one seemed to be quite large, as he had quickly taken his Fahrenheit out until he and the beowulf heard someone else.

¨IN COMING!¨ it was Raimundo who fell right over the poor beowulf,making some dust rised up, when the dust fell down he was standing on a small crater and the grimm had been reduced into a bloody pulp,marek´s jaw hit the floor and he looked up at raimundo,who was with a shit eating grin.¨people call me Hercules for something!¨

¨does that means you have Super strength?¨ he asked with a rised eyebrow

¨you guessed well my friend! Now lets head to the temple, we´re partners now!¨ marek nodded ¨yeah man let´s go and get this over with!¨ they both brofisted and started making their way to the part of the Forrest where the temple with the relics was located.

In another part of the Forrest ruby landed,them stood up and started running at amazing speeds muttering.¨gottafindyang gottafindyang gottafindyang gottafindyang gottafindyang! Yaaaaang! Yaaaaang!¨ she was yelling her sister´s name but couldn´t see her.¨aaahhh this is bad, this is really bad,aaah! What if i can´t find her? If someone finds her first…there´s always juane, hes nice, hes funny but i dont think hes very good in a fight thought…,oh! What about Blake?,so misterious..So calm but she likes books, them again im not sure i´ll be able to hold a conversation with her...or also marek he has been with me since i arrived beacon and hes really nice, aah but who else could it be?¨ she asked to herself but them she suddenly stopped running and looked at someone infront of her, it was Weiss, said girl turned around and looked at ruby directly in the eyes,ruby looked back at them,they stared at each other´s eyes in silence for some moments and them suddenly weiss turned around and started walking away, and ruby didnt lose time,starting to follow her quickly.¨h-hey where are you going?!...were supposed to be teammates..¨ weiss walked some steps forward,passing some bushes, she heard someone and saw juane trying to unpin himself from the tree,she noticed he was pinned down by pyrrha´s javelin,she didnt saw anything,she turned around and walked back to ruby.

¨by no means this does makes us friends.¨ she said coldly to her and started dragging her away by grabbing the Hood of her cloak.

¨you came baaaaack!¨ ruby said happily as she was being dragged away.

¨hey,wait! Come baack!¨ juane waved his arms at the two but they couldn´t listen him.¨whos gonna get me down from here?!¨

¨juane?¨ he looked down to see Pyrrha looked up to him.¨do you have any spots left on your team? ¨ she asked

¨very funny.¨ he pouted and crossed his arms for some moments but them looked back at her,now smilling, she smiled back at him

Back with ruby and weiss.

¨what´s the hurry?¨ she asked to her white haired partner.

¨i will not let my mission be delayed because your too slow, i swear im-¨ she couldn´t finish as ruby was instantly next to weiss with a big smile.¨ what the?!¨

¨im not slow,see?¨ she pointed at herself with her thumb.¨you dont have to worry about me!¨

¨when did?¨

¨just because i can´t do well with people doens´t means i cant do well with monsters,your about to see a whole new side of me today weiss!¨ she said putting one of her arms around weiss´s shoulder.¨and after this is all over your gonna say: wow,this ruby girl is really cooool and i wanna be your friend¨ them she suddenly dissapeared leaving only red roses where she was once standing.

¨you may be fast but your still wasting time!...ruby?¨ she asked as she listened sounds coming from the bushes, and a pairs of red eyes appeared all over the bushes¨Ruby!¨ she said again but them a beowulf came out of the bushes and roared at weiss.

Author´s note

Sorry for the delay on the Chapter,i tried finishing last week but something happened to an uncle and so i started writing again this week, hope you all enjoy the Chapter, as you see you will finally start to see marek and the rest in action, and yes Raimundo´s semblance is super strength, i mean its an awesome power to have!


	5. Chapter 4- Fighting Throught The Forrest

**(Author Note: hey guys, whats up! I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter,i recently got my hands on Diablo lll for my ps3 and well...i had been playing it for quite a while now,and while i was playing it a sudden idea came for a crossover,i still dont know with what i will do the diablo lll crossover….BUT! a second idea that came for another crossover thanks to Persona 3 Portable (god i love the game,as well as persona 4) it will be with RWBY, and so i thought about a certian character from P3,a tall dude,with great strength and that wielded an double bladed axe for combat and his evoker, who secretly enjoyed watching cooking shows (i laughed a lot when i saw that and aigis translated koromaru´s barks XD), cared and worried for his friends of SEES,i guess most of you guys know who i´m talking about)**

**(Okay after explaining all that, without any more delays, heres Chapter 4!, enjoy and review/comment please, i enjoy reading them and responding)**

Chapter 4- The Fighting Throught The Forrest

Yang was still alone while making her way to the temple, calling out to see if she could get someone´s attention that happened to be nearby her position.¨heeelloooo!, i´m getting bored heree!¨ she said rising her arms and after lowering them again she heard some sounds coming from the bushes.¨someone there?¨ she asked out loud and went closer to the bush to inspect what it was.¨ruby is that you?!¨ she heard the growls and looked up¨Nope¨ she muttered before jumping out of the way of an Ursa that charged forward trying to kill the blonde brawler with its claws,she got ready her gauntlets ember celica and them rolled out of the way of another charging ursa that tried to do the same thing as the first one, the one of the charged forward trying to get her with both of its claws but the blonde was faster,punching it hard on its stomach and sending it fly away, the other one did the same and she gave it an uppercut and them a powerful kick,sending it back to the ground, she proceeded to mock them.

¨you guys dont happen to see a girl in a red hood,wouldn´t you?¨ the two ursas roared angrily at her as the first one tried once again to kill her by attacking with its large claws,but the blonde easily avoided each of its attacks with ease, the stood up fast and laughed mockinly.¨jeez you guys couldn´t hit the broad side of a…¨ yang could not finish her sentence when she noticed a strant of golden hair falling down to the ground.¨you…¨ she closed her eyes as the anger build up in her,when she opened them again her eyes were crimson red,full of anger, but the two ursas couldnt comprenhed what happened as they looked confused at each other,them the blonded yelled angrily as her hair looked like if it was set on flames.¨YOU MONSTERS!¨ she charged at incredible speed towards the first one punching it hard and them continuing her hail of shotgun bullets powered fists against the ursa,not giving the bear like grimm time to react them with one last hard punch she send it right throught several trees,killing it, the other ursa ran up to her and got into its two lower legs,roaring at her¨What?! You want some too?!¨ she yelled at the monster but them it simply fell dead on the ground,Blake was behind the now dead ursa with her weapon in hards,Gambol Shroud,after getting it back she looked at yang and she looked back at her.

¨i could of taken him¨ yang said.¨come on let´s head to the temple, i guess its not that far¨ Blake nodded and the two made their way to the temple.

Now with Weiss decided to fight the pack of beowulfs by herself,taking out her rapier myrtenaster,getting on stance she blocked the claw attack of one of the beowulfs, it made her go back several feets but she keeped herself calm,them she made the revolver like chamber on it spin and get ready the red dust, she ran forward against a beowulf that she had infront,but when she was about to hit it, ruby appeared between the attack and the grimm,weiss had not option but to turn aside to not hit her partner with the fire dust-infused attack,tripping over and sending a barrage of fire against some trees,starting a fire,after getting up quickly and dusting herself she shot a glare at ruby who was looked at her,they argued for some moments about what happened but as the dust-created fire increased violently,making the beowulfs back down ruby and weiss saw this chance to run away, now that they were on a safter part away from the fire, once again the two started arguing again about what happened just some moments ago,after the arguiments ended weiss walked up,followed by her partner ruby who sliced off a tree in her anger caused by the argument,what the two didnt see was that a big feature fell behind them,over the tree ruby had cut off.

After a while of walking to the temple, marek and raimundo, so far they were just bored out of their minds talking about random stuff but suddenly their heard a sound come from the bushes, and suddenly they were surrounded by lots of red eyes hidden behind the bushes,they both could hear the growlings that were coming out of them and clearly see the eyes,marek took out Fahrenheit and growled back at them like challenging them,raimundo had kratos ready as a beowulf charged out of the bushes choosing him to be the first victim,but he quickly evaded the claws of it by doing a roll to his left,he stood up quickly and them sliced the beowulf in half horizontaly, making its blood splatter, them the rest of the beowulf pack roared all at one and charged at the two huntsman in training, the two got in their fight stance

¨well,we this is gonna be a lot of fun,you ready marek?¨ he asked to his partner but still looking at the incoming pack.

¨ready? I had fought worst than these little stuffed wolfies,Bring it on!¨ raimundo grinned as he saw marek lighting up the blade of his sword in green flames,it amazed him and them after letting out a battle cry the anabrid charged at the pack of beowulfs,swinging his flaming blade at the one that was closer to him,the blade made contact with the first wolf´s chest leaving a large wound on its chest but also making it get caught on the green flames that surrounded his sword, the beowulf howled in pain from the fire burning without mercy its skin and fur,raimundo didnt stayed behind as he was hacking and slashing beowulf after beowulf with mighty swings from his axe,them he changed it into a double barrel pump action shotgun, and he put he barrel on the head of one, the beowulf looked confused but the its head exploded in a gory mess of meat,bones and brain matter.

¨you hungry?! Them eat this!¨ raimundo bellowed at the wolves and started an onslaught of shotgun shots being fired at the wolves, all of them howling in pain as the shotgun bullets tore throught their skin and bones mercilessly,the corpses of them were pilling up around the two hunters-in-training,some dead from bullets and others burned to death,it took them a while but at the end they managed to defeat the whole pack of beowulfs,marek swinged his sword making the flames go off and sheated his sword and wiped sweat from his forehead taking a time to catch his breath.¨wow,they were surely a lot of them,but they are really easy to kill, almost like cannon fodder,hey raimundo lets ge-RAI WATCH OUT!¨ marek yelled to his partner but he was too slow as he turned around just to see a Boarbatusk ram him, and it kept going with raimundo grabbed tightly on some of the bone platings of the monster,noticing the creature was heading for the northern part of the Forrest,right for the temple, marek quickly started running but he wasn´t that fast to catch up with the grimm and raimundo in his human form, them letting out a loud panther like roar, marek suddenly had turned compleatly into a black panther, the scars on its arm and back present, marek in this form went into a sprint and was able to catch up with the boarbatusk, raimundo was shocked and amazed, he had looked behind to see if his friend was following him and indeed he was,but them he saw him shapeshift into a black panther and easily catch up with him and the monster he was on, he was once again compleatly amazed by that as he never saw something like shapeshifting into an animal.

¨Now that´s something new! Come on keep up with me and this ugly bastard marek!¨ he yelled to his friend and he got a roar in response,he chuckled and grabbed tightly into the bone platings of the boarbatusk, who did some bull riding like movements to try to shake him off but it couldn´t them the grimm just continued heading in that direction.

In another part of the Forrest,already close to the temple,Laura and Evan were just finishing to deal with their own problems as a pack of combined Beowulfs and Ursas had ambushed them,laura aimed her spear at one of the beowulf and shot one of its curved blades attatched on chains impaling the wolf on its chest,killing it and them she did a complete spin and smashed the corpse into another two grimms retracting the blade back into the spear, she smirked after dealing with all the beowulfs,she turned around to her boyfriend, after was now dealing with the last, he threw with strength his trident at the ursa´s head, the three blades went right throught its head´s bone plating and went up by the other side,using his semblance evan teleported and appeared right infront of the now dead bear-like grimm and got his trident back,doing a swing to clean the blades of the blood and brain matter, he had a proud smile looking at all the defeated grimms and them looked at his girlfriend who got closer and kissed him on the lips, he blushed.

¨c-come on,w-we should get to the temple¨

¨yes, lets goo!, i wonder how are doing raimundo and marek thought¨ evan was going to say something but them something answered his girlfriend´s thoughts, they both saw a boarbatusk pass by them,raimundo was on top of the creature and right behind them was a black panther,both of them sweatdropped at the scene they just had witnessed, the two them started following them running as fast as they could .

¨was that raimundo riding a boarbatusk?¨ laura spoke first

¨y-yes..and do you t-think that black panther was a n-new type of grimm?¨ he asked in curiosity

¨Nope,thats marek, he has the ability to fully shapeshift into the animal he resembles,that means a black panther¨

¨really? I never heard of a faunus that could do that!¨ he was amazed

¨it´s because hes not a faunus,hes a Anabrid¨

¨a w-what?¨

¨we will explain you once we are done with the Initiation okay?¨ she said and he nodded, finally the two came to a clearing where the temple was with the relics on it,them they saw again raimundo,he was now standing on top of the boarbatusk who was still doing the bull like riding movements,and he had activated his semblance,putting his fists together the brought it down cracking the bone plating on the boarbatusk´s head and actually leaving it stunned from the amount of blunt force,them he bringed Kratos out on its shotgun form and shooted on the cracked plating,destroying the rest of the bone and them killing the boarbatusk as part of its head exploded, in a small mist of blood and brain pieces,raimundo jumped down from the dead monster and grinned at the two,making coming next to him back in his human form panting hard,evan and laura just jawdropped at the crazy thing raimundo had done.

¨next time...your gonna be the…one...chasing the oversized boar...¨ he said between pants looking at his partner who laughed, marek shoot raimundo a glare and them rai gave him a pat on the back that almost made him fall to the ground, Almost.

¨hahahaha! Okay okay, but look the boarbatusk did the job for us we are at the temple now!¨ raimundo pointed at the structure and the other three looked at it.

¨well..guess thats the only good thing about that,come on lets get our relics.¨ marek said and the other three nodded.

The four got into where the relics were and noticed that some were missing,making them know that they were not the firsts to get here, marek picked up the black tower piece, laura them picked up the other black tower piece, they both grinned and put their respective pieces away into the safety of their pockets,walking back to raimundo and evan, marek was going sit down on one of the rocks of the ruins,until he and laura heard something first than the other two,there were several sounds that were not human,familiar growls, he growled back them looked back at his friends.¨we have some company guys,Get ready!.¨ he said pulling Fahrenheit out of its sheath, lighting it in flames, he could see the red glowing eyes, lots and lots of them,raimundo,laura and evan were already for the group of grimm,releasing a another mighty and loud panther roar, the beowulfs and ursas charged at them, the four did the same.

¨did you hear that?¨ Blake asked to yang who nodded in response, them the two headed to the temple,they looked down at the temple ruins, and noticing marek and the others, the later had just finished with the last beowulf of the combined pack by decapitating it, he swinged his claymore sword to clean it of grimm blood, since this time he didnt light it up on fire, sheating his sword,unwrapping his tail from his waist and it started waving freely,he sniffed two familiar scents and looked at the two,smilling at them and waving, Blake and yang waved back and jumped down, and walked towards the four.

¨you guys really kicked some grimm asses!, it was awesome how you finished off that beowulf!¨ yang said first grinning and gave them a thumbs up, also yang had been looking at the way marek was waving his tail, she found it cute and didnt say anything to keep enjoying it.

¨i gotta say the same as yang, the way you finished it was amazing.¨ she stated simply,walking past the others,she started looking at the relics and yang was suddenly besides her, smilling while looking at the relics,¨how bout a little cute pony?¨she said picking up the yellow rook piece,Blake just shrugged and nodded,yang put the piece away on her pockets and the six heard a loud girly scream from the distance, they didnt saw anything, until they saw ruby falling towards them and screaming, yang was in shock to see her little sister falling but them juane who had been sent flying a while ago crashed with ruby and both ended up on a tree,ruby on one of the branches and juane unfortuneatly for him, he ended up hanging upside down, everyone looked at the tree where they had landed.

-10 minutes ago-

A certian pair who had escaped from a beowulf pack sometime ago, now somehow the two ended up riding a nevermore

¨Ruby! i told you this was a terrible idea!¨

¨we are fine, stop worrying!¨

¨i am SO far beyong worrying!¨

¨in a good way?¨ ruby asked with a rised eyebrow.

¨In a bad way! In A VERY bad way!¨ she responded

¨them why dont we just jump?!¨

¨what are you insane?!¨ she was gonna say something else but them she couldn´t see ruby anymore, she had jumped leaving her alone up here, weiss could feel her annoyance grew more and more from what ruby had just done and them poof.¨OH YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE BRAT!¨

-back to present-

Blake looked at yang.¨did your sister just fell from the sky?¨

¨i..¨ She begun But before she could, they heard an ursa roaring as it came from the treeline. A bright flash of pink.¨Yiiiiiiihaaaaa!¨. And them the ursa fell to the ground dead, nora rolled from its back¨Aaaww its broken...¨ said nora while pouting, them from the bushes her partner, Ren came, he was panting hard from having to chase his friend that was riding the Ursa.

¨Nora…please dont…ever...do that…again!¨ he said between pants, trying to catch his breath from all that running, the rest calmed down, nora hopped off of the dead grimm creature and ran towards the relics, picking up the yellow tower piece and started doing a small victory dance and singing.¨im the queen of the castle, im queen of the castle!

¨Nora!¨ ren yelled in a really annoyed tone, she stoppded doing the little silly dance, and saluted at ren´s direction.¨coming ren!¨ she said in her overly cheerful tone and went back with him

¨first raimundo rides that oversized boar thing-grim¨ marek begun

¨boarbatusk¨ Blake corrected.

¨thanks and now she rides a bear like one, do everyone here like riding the monsters we are supposed to kill?¨ asked marek amused with a rised eyebrow

¨its Ursa and nope, just the ones that are crazy enough to do that,i´ve never tried it before.¨this time was yang who spoke.

¨hey! It was fun to ride the boarbatusk and i killed it anyways.¨ raimundo said in defense with a grin on his face while marek frowned.

Laura and her boyfriend chuckled at their friend´s answer, she was about to say something but them from another part of the treeline appeared a Deathstalker, the same one that had thrown juane into the sky and it was still chasing pyrrha, said girl was avoiding its tail trying to empale her or its claws trying to cut her down.¨Juane!¨ she yelled

Juane who was still hanging upside down, up in the tree next to ruby heard the other girl.¨Pyrrha!¨ them he looked as ruby standed up and jumped out of the tree, landing next to yang and Blake.

¨Ruby!¨

¨Yang!¨ the two sisters were about to hug happily but them nora got between the two and yelled. ¨Nora!¨, marek would had laughed but the fact of the giant scorpion chasing around pyrrha had him too distracted, them a shout from yang got him out of the trance as she started yelling to everyone to chill before anything crazy happened again, he noticed that her eyes had turned red,he patted her shoulder and she calmed down,ruby poked yang and them pointed up,everyone saw that weiss was still hanging from one of the nevermore´s claws.

¨how could you leave me?!¨ She yelled

¨i told you to jump!¨ ruby responded and her older sister looked at her.¨do you think she´ll be okay?¨

¨yeah she´ll be fine¨

¨looks like shes going to fall¨ blake said

¨yup,shes falling¨ ren finished as they all looked at the heiress who was falling down, back with juane he had finally untangled himself and saw weiss smilling,he jumped into the air,catching weiss in his arms,still with his smile and looking at her eyes.¨just dropping in?¨ he said to her and them two realised something…that they were still falling,juane was the first one to hit the ground hard and seconds later weiss landed over him,leaving him out of breath.

¨my hero.¨ she said sarcastically while looking at her nails.

¨my back…¨ he muttered weakly

After that happened pyrrha was thrown at the rest of the group landing close to them, luckily unharmed thanks to her aura,¨great! The gang´s all here, now we can die together!¨ yang spoke up

¨not if i can help it!¨

¨ruby wait!¨ yang said.

¨what is she doing?, she should´t do it alone¨ marek followed suit after ruby

After ruby said that to her sister and sprinting off to the deathstalker, using cresent rose to go faster but the deathstalker hit her first with one of its pincers sending her backwards, she stood up and shooted at the grimm´s face which had no effect, she started running back to everyone else noticing that marek was close, not realizing of the nevermore flying over them as it saw ruby and marek, it begun shooting its feathers against the two,they realised it a little late,marek rolled to a side and ruby tried to retreat but one of the giant feathers got her cloak,making her unable to move, she looked at the nevermore shoot off more of its deadly feathers against her,yang saw it and started running as fast as she could.¨Ruby!¨ she yelled,marek stood up forward releasing from his hands a green flames shielding ruby and himself from the feathers,incinerating the feathers that were shoot at them two,them put his hands together and launched a fireball at the nevermore,hitting on the side of its face,angering the flying grimm which shooted more of its feathers against the anabrid who started avoiding them,yang was close and also had to avoid the feathers, ruby was still trying to get her cloak unstuck desperately, when she saw the deathstalker infront of her and it attacked her with its sting,yang felt desperate as she saw the deathstalker´s sting going towards her sister,but them a white blurr passed her and marek,weiss had stopped the attack by freezing the sting with a wall of ice,making the deathstalker get stuck, the angered creature started to pull violently trying to release its tail.

¨you are so childish.¨

¨weiss...?¨ She asked

¨and unwitted, and hyper active, and dont even get me started on your Fighting style, and i suppose i can be a bit…¨ ruby prepared for another scold from her.¨difficult, but if we are going to do this,we are going to have to do this together,so if you quit trying to show off,i´ll be a bit…nicer¨ after that ruby smiled,finally getting her cloak unstuck, yang came up to her and hugged her tight,feeling relieved that her younger sister was okay,the three ran back to the group, but marek had stayed behind, after weiss had put ruby out of danger from the deathstalker´s attack, marek sighted relieved, but them saw something from the treeline,something familiar,his eyes widened in horror, the thing was staring at him, it was none other than an undead abomination like the one he had fought back on the fortress somedays ago,but this one was larger and the weapons on its hands insted of the classic rusted axes,it had two big spiked balls on each of its arms, and it had armour covering several parts of its large rotten body,on its chest,back,shoulders and head, noticing that on its helmet the monster had a small glowing stone like the one that had transported him here to remnant,marek´s hightened sense of smell catched the scent of death and decay coming from the Armoured Abomination,he took Fahrenheit from its sheath and growled at the monster and the monster did the same, he had to kill the monster and destroy the stone,it was too dangerous and he wasn´t gonna let it go away, the abomination backed away into the Forrest.¨what´s the problema little kitty..You afraid?¨ the creature mocked marek, he felt rage that the monster did that and also surprised by the fact that it spoke well and without problems, unlike most of the undead soldiers and monsters who tend to speak nonesense and random words, or simply gutural growls and howls

Back the group after they decided they could not fight the 2 large grimms in that part they were, them the two picked up their respective, juane the yellow tower and ruby the yellow rook, just when they were about to go yang noticed there was someone missing, and that was Marek, she spoke up catching the group´s attention

¨Hey guys, where is marek?¨

¨now that i notice he stayed behind you guys¨ laura answered her question and looked back to the lines of impaled nevermore feathers, and them they saw marek, he had his sword out and was growling at something that was on the treelines, them suddenly he started running getting into the trees, he was chasing something, laura turned around quickly looking at the others,yang was about to run towards the direction that the anabrid had gone but the fox faunus had stopped her

¨why are you stopping me?! I´m not gonna let marek alone!¨

¨calm down! You guys head back to the cliff, we will go with marek and get him back¨

¨…¨

¨please! we dont have time to argue, theres a nevermore and the deathstalker¨

¨fine..please get him back,i worry about him as much as you¨ yang finished

¨dont worry! We will! C´mon! Raimundo, Evan Let´s go!¨ with that the three ran at the direction that their friend had gone into,yang looked at the three dissapear into the trees and bushes,hoping that everything went alright.

¨okay..Lets head back to the cliff!¨ yang said and the rest nodded, the eight made started running to their destination.

Back with the other three, laura was sniffing for marek´s scent, she also could smell the scent of the undead that their friend had seen, it disgusted her but continued, finally getting his scent.¨Guys i got him! Hes uphead lets go!¨ she broke into a run, with raimundo and evan besides her, they heard a loud gutural howl of something, but it wasn´t like any other grimm they had heard, and they finally came into a clearing, they saw marek who was panting hard and the abomination, it was nothing they like they had seem before, it was something made out of several large corpses and it had armour,and massive spiked balls on its hands as weapons, marek had just avoided one of those spiked balls and swinged his sword at the monster´s left arm slashing part of it but not compleatly cutting it off,the monster roared in pain and rage,and hitted marek with its arm like if it was a mace, sending him to the ground his sword escaped from his hands several feets away the monster walked towards the fallen anabrid who was crawling desperatedly towards his weapon and but the monster put one of its feet over him inmobilizing and stopping from moving,it rised one of its spiked balls to finish marek off,but them a mighty battle cry got the attention of the monster and marek,they both saw raimundo running towards them as he jumped, with a powerful swing from his great axe, he finished slicing off that hand as it was the one that marek had almost cutted off, the creature roared in rage but before it could do anything,a powerful punch delivered by raimundo using his semblance,sending the monster flying back and it hit a tree,laura and evan came up to them,the first one helping marek to stand up.

¨marek are you okay?!¨ She asked to her clear on her voice

¨yeah...i´m okay, if it wasn´t by you guys i would be dead…thank you¨ he said with a small smile

¨m-marek t-take t-this¨ evan handed him back his claymore sword. ¨and..What is that?¨ evan asked looking at the monster with his trident ready

¨what ever the hell it is, marek will explain later...But right now, we are gonna finish it!¨ raimundo exclaimed swinging his axe at the air, cleaning the blood off, marek got in a ready stance roaring in a panther like way, laura had her double bladed spear ready, and evan his trident ready, the monster stood up and roared in rage

¨You bunch of brats! I´m gonna kill you all and use your corpses!¨ the monster bellowed and them charged at the four, the first one to attack was marek who slashed one of its knees but the monster did not fall, it swinged its spiked ball and marek ducked avoiding it, them raimundo ran forward slashing at the monster, finishing to slice off the arm that had already lost its spiked ball.¨bastard!¨ the monster bellowed, laura had aimed its legs pressed the button her spear, one of the curved blades of the spear shot forward getting empaled on its knee,the monster moved forward and swinged its still spiked ball at laura,hitting her and sending her flying, thankfully her aura took the full blunt force of the monster´s attack,evan got serious and launched his trident forward impaling its face, the blades of the trident pierced the eyes of the monster blinding it, them evan used his semblance teleporting and ,now standing on the monster´s shoulder and retireving his trident,marek noticed the opportunity .¨Evan! destroy the glowing stone on its helmet!¨ he yelled and the shy boy nodded,swinging his trident and the three blades connected with it,shattering it compleatly, he them teleported to his girlfriend who was standing up now.¨are you okay laura?¨ he asked concerned for her, she looked at him and smiled sweetly,kissing him on his lips quickly and them broke the kiss.¨of course i´m okay you dummy,my aura helped a lot!¨ she said to him and them,marek looked at the blinded monster, raimundo was on its left and laura and evan on the right,he looked at rai first who nodded and them at the other two,they did it as well, and laura ran to her spear that was laying on the ground and picked it up, raimundo also got in position,and evan was also ready.¨Now!¨ marek yelled and almost instantly, the dreadlock haired huntsman in training sliced off the left leg of the abomination and laura did a 360 turn slicing off the right leg of the monster,it fell to the ground while blood came out of its wounds, not being able to move or see, it swinged the arm that still had the spiked ball wildly.¨Evan your turn!¨ he said to him and he nodded, evan avoided the spike ball, and brought down his trident to the wrist of the monster,with a little difficulty cause of the bones,evan sliced off that hand that had the remaining spiked ball.¨Raimundo finish it off!¨ marek ordered and he nodded them the tanned teen walked towards one of the spiked balls and using his again his super strength and walked to the fallen undead abomination who was throwing insults and curses,with another battle cry he brought down the spiked balls against the head of it,crushing it with great force and making its head become nothing more than a bloody pulp,them the body of the abomination went limp,signaling it finally died.

¨We did it! It was aweomsee!¨ laura cheered as she retracted the blade of her spear back

¨Wooohoo! Now thats some serious team-work! Marek your a natural leader!¨ raimundo joined

¨i-i g-gotta say, i-it was indeed something amazing¨ evan stuttered as always

¨come on guys..i wouldn´t had been able to kill it without you guys´s help, i´m glad we managed to finish off the abomination but just in case.¨ he them throwed green flames into the corpse of the undead,without mercy the green fire started burning away the body of the monster.¨we did a good job,now let´s head back to the cliff, the others must be waiting for us.¨ he said to his friends and the three nodded,them the four made their way back to the cliff.

Back at the Cliff.

It had been a while now after yang, ruby, blake and weiss had defeated the nevermore and , ren and nora did the same with the deathstalker, but now they were all waiting for the other four´s return, worry was clear in everyone, but specially yang, who was walking from a side to another, she was about to go in into the Forrest to look for them by herself but weiss stopped her,everyone turned their attention to the two,exept for blake who was still looking at the direction of the Forrest.

¨where do you think your going?¨ she asked yang

¨doesn´t its obvious?! I´m gonna out there to look for them!¨ the blonde brawler responded almost instantly

¨we have to wait for them to come back, dont risk yourself going alone out there!¨

¨shut up weiss! I´m going out there and you cant stop m-¨ yang couldn´t finish as blake interrumped the arguement from escalating any further, and she pointed at the treeline, the eight turned their attention to the direction that blake was pointing at and they saw marek, raimundo, evan and laura coming out of the Forrest, they all looked tired but they had smiles on their faces, yang felt a big smile creep on her face and also felt relieved,ruby had noticed that her older sister was staring at marek with that smile, and she rised an eyebrow.

A while later.

Back in the auditorium of beacon, ozpin was naming the teams, having finished with Team CRDL, them they called juane, pyrrha, ren and nora, inmediatly the four walked to the stage standing in line

¨Juane Arc, Pyrrha Nikos,Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, you four retrieved the yellow tower pieces and so,from this day on,you 4 will be known as Team JNPR, and the leader will be…Juane Arc¨ with that they walked off stage,leaving juane surprised and them ozpin proceed to call ruby,yang,weiss and blake, like team JNPR they four walked into stage and standed in line.¨Ruby Rose,Yang Xiao Long,Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladona,you four retrieved the yellow rook pieces and so you will be known as Team RWBY,with..Ruby Rose as the leader.¨ he finished, clearly leaving her stunned and weiss had an annoyed look on her face, but them they walked off stage, and now ozpin called marek, raimundo, laura and evan.¨Marek Comeau, Raimundo Servantes, Laura Nikolaevich and Evan Stonehart, you 4 got the black tower pieces and from this day, you guys will be known as Team EMRL, the team´s leader will be…Marek Comeau¨ said, and the anabrid had a frown as he looked down at the floor,walking off stage with the rest of his team,yang had noticed the look on marek´s face,she knew something was wrong.

Hours later, night time already.

Marek was standing alone on the balcony of the dorms, he had came up there after his team went to sleep,his ears twitched as he felt a presence behind him,he turned around a saw yang,his frown softened looking at the blonde on her pijamas,he was also on his but with his trench coat over them

¨hi yang..¨ he said in a low tone and continued to look at her,the blonde smiled and walked closer to him,now standing besides him,close, the cold wind breeze blewed and she shivered,marek seemed to notice that and he took off his trench coat and put it over yang´s shoulders,covering her from the cold,he stayed close to her.

¨thanks marek¨ she said with a smile and looked at him.¨something´s wrong?¨

¨yeah…its about, well me being a my team´s leader¨

¨whats wrong with that?¨ she asked out of curiosity.

¨its not the first time i had been placed in the command of a team...i guess ruby told you about me being a soldier back in my world right?¨

¨yes, she told me that, what happened back there?¨

Marek sighted but proceeded to tell her¨i was once in the command of a team…we had a scout mission to do on enemy lines, it was gather information about the number of enemies, their supplies, all that stuff and…things didnt go well...We thought they didnt notice us when we were retreating but we were wrong,we fell into an ambush,everyone on my team died and i was the only one who survived,i managed to make the enemy forces to back down by starting a fire with my pyrokinesis..But i when they were still alive..i-i could hear their dying screams,they all were as young as me,if not younger..They died cause of my fault...¨ he finished and was now looking at the distance again, yang had listened everyone and them without any word, proceeded to tightly hug marek, surprising and making him blush slightly, he looked at yang´s face.

¨it wasn´t your fault..What ever happened there,it Not your fault..You didnt know that was going to happen and you did your best to keep them alive,i know you can be a great leader¨ she said looking deeply into his eyes,feeling her own cheeks heating up too.

¨t-thanks yang..¨ he was defeantly feeling a lot more better now but still, his stress disorder and hallucinations wouldn´t go away that easily, but anyways the feelings of doubt and sadness went away thanks to yang,he slowly wrapped his arms and tail around her and hugged her back as tight as she was hugging him,uncounsly letting out pleased purrs,yang rised an eyebrow and grinned.

¨aww black panther? Right now you sound like a little cute black cat¨ she said half teasingly and half playfuly, the anabrid realised why she had teased him and he quickly finished the hug, blushed embarassed.

¨w-w-we should go to sleep now! O-our c-clases will begin tomorrow!¨ he was far beyond embarassment as he tried to hurriedly back inside but he felt a hand on his left wrist, he turned to look at yang and she gave him his trench coat back, with a smile on her face, she took the opportunity of him being distracted and gently kissed him on the cheek.¨good night marek¨ she said smilling and he was crimson red now, as he looked at her walking away.¨g-good night yang¨ he said looking at her walking back to her team´s room,them clumsily walking back to his room,still stunned from the kiss she gave him,he did his best to not wake up his team mates,and went to sleep on his bed.


	6. Chapter 5- Nightmare and Classes

(hiii! Its me back with another Chapter for this story!,i´m sorry i had taken kinda long for it,i had been busy with exams at university,so it didn´t left me much time for the story,but now that they are less i can continue with them,won´t take anymore time and lets go with the Chapter!)

Chapter 5- Nightmare and Classes

Four weeks after the Initiation.

The day had started normally,well not so normally after a certian black haired threw the alarm clock against the wall breaking it.¨what the fuck was that?!¨ asked a still startled marek.¨ the other 3 chuckled,remembering how their leader told them he was from a world that was still in the Middle Ages.

¨that was a Alarm clock,i got it yesterday when i went down to Vale with Evan,buut since you destroyed it you´ll have to get a new one¨ laura said with a grin and marek groaned.

¨you guys have weird things to wake up…¨

¨well we dont want to be late for classes again like the first day now shall we?¨ raimundo remembered, and marek couldn´t help but groan again, their first day of classes they were late because marek didnt want to wake up.

¨w-we should be getting r-ready¨ evan finished and the other 3 nodded,after a while marek, raimundo, laura and evan had gotten ready for their first day of class in beacon, unlike his 3 teammates,the black haired anabrid wore the school uniform in a complete rebel style,the blazer was open and the sleeve on his arm that was scarred is normal but the one on his tattoo covered arm was rolled way up to his forearm,exposing all the tribal tattoos,the pants of the school did not have anything new on them and them the shoes,and finally with his greastest enemy, the tie,but he didnt put it on and actually decided burn it to ashes with his pyrokinesis infront of the other three of his friends, the three sweat dropped at that but them laughed after marek made a comment about hating having to put ties and that how he will never use those hellish things that slowly choke you to death,so he was Never gone use them,not in this life not in the next one.

Laura was the first to calm down her laughter.¨i still think that burning it was unnecessary marek.¨ she said while smilling.

¨well,they wont know that i did it.¨ he replied and grinned.

¨let´s go to class them! I dont want to be late to professor Port´s class¨ raimundo had been looking at his scroll and put it away in his pocket.¨by the way marek do you got your scroll?¨ the tall tanned teenager asked.

¨yes i did..And i dont know how to use this thing at all.¨ he grunted and looked at the device on his hand and them put it away on his pocket, them the three made their way throught the hallways of the academy, meeting Teams RWBY and JNPR in the way to Professor Port, during their way to the class they talked about random thing about school,yang was close to marek, while the rest continued their random talking, and got to the class,after getting in their seats, and Port had started his lesson as always, but soon he got off topic like in any of his classes and started telling boring,really booring stories about his youth as a huntsman, which to the bad luck of our heroes they had to stay in class and listen,yang was playing with her hair to distract herself,ruby was drawing something,ren and nora were talking, juane and pyrrha did the same, weiss was somehow taking note of the most important stuff,blake was secretly reading one of her books,raimundo was playing a game with evan and laura with a piece of paper and marek had fallen asleep out of the extreme boredom of Port´s story, and had started dreaming in his sleep,yang seemed to noticed marek falling asleep.

-in marek´s dream-

Marek was confused, he was standing in the front courtyard of Beacon academy, it was day time but it wasn´t like it normally it is,the sky was blackened with dark clouds,and there was blood on the stone floor of the academy,he looked around and saw the damn walking corpses he always had hated so much but had to fight back in his world, marek felt panic when he got a better look at the zombies,they were zombified versions of the students,he moved around them,killing some and avoiding others and entered the academy,there were zombies and other types of undead inside the academy,a large mob of undead stood in the hallway marek was in blocking his way,he gritted his teeth in anger,and went to pick Fahrenheit but realised it wasn´t on his back,them he decided to use his pyrokinesis,concentrating his energy,he looked at the undeads coming to him slowly,groaning,moaning wanting to tear him to pieces and eat his still living flesh.¨get out of my way you damn zombies!¨ he yelled and extended his hands and torrents of green flames came out of them,the green inferno set the mob of zombies in flames,in a instant the beautiful green inferno had burned the undead infront of him, looking down at the now charred corpses, the smell of burnt rotten meat was catched easily in his nose´s hightened senses,he was used to it,all that time in the war against them got him used to that horrible smell,he didnt want to lose more time and continued running throught the hallways, killing any zombie that got in his way, until he reached the auditorium after hearing a scream that guided him to it,kicking the doors open,his eyes widened in shock,inside the auditorium was a even bigger horde of undead,still eating the remains of the students and professors of beacon,fearing the worst,he quickly searched throught the place,and heard a chilling laughter in the stage,slowly looking up,he saw it..a Lich mage,one of the strongest kind in the Undead Army,its skin was no more,the lich was only bones and had robes covering its bones,but he could see ghastly blue lights in its eye holes,it unnerved him,it always did, he also noticed all of his friends in kneeling positions with bounds,they all looked at him.

¨aahh..So the final one arrives!¨ the lich said,floating around in the auditorium, the horde stopped eating the remains of the other students¨my minions..i give you this anabrid as food! Enjoy it,them you can eat his friends.¨ them they turned to look at marek,the anabrid fire some blasts of fire at them as his friends watched,but the horde after a while overwhelmed the lone anabrid,to the horror of his friends and specially yang, marek was pinned on the floor by the walking corpses and they started ripping him appart piece by piece, he screamed in agony as he was being eaten alive by the horde of zombies and the lich mage was laughing maniatically, yang screamed in horror and yelled his name.¨MAREK!¨,thats when he finally woke up.

The class of professor port had already ended and the 3 teams where about to leave until they noticed the leader of the third team was still asleep, he was moaning and moving around slightly,luckily there was no one else in the classroom besides them because,marek´s hands suddenly set on his green flames, everyone was shocked his pyrokensis was getting out of control thanks to the type of dream he was having,them before anyone could speak yang moved closer and started shaking him to wake him up, them she yelled his name¨Marek! Wake up!¨ it seemed to work as the flames dissapeared and the anabrid woke up,he looked at teams RWBY,JNPR and his own team they all were looking at him with worried expressions,he sighted in relief,and looked at yang,and hugged her,she gave him a hug back.¨it was just a nightmare…¨

¨you okay marek?¨ the blonde brawler looked at him,still worried.

¨yeah,you almost turned yourself into a human sized candle! With green firee!¨ nora exclaimed

Everyone looked at nora and she just smiled.¨but yeah what happened?¨ ruby asked

¨can we talk about this at the cafetería? I´m hungry¨ marek said and them everyone nodded, and they walked out of the empty classroom to the cafetería,the anabrid could sense that the tension that had growed between weiss and ruby some weeks ago had finally went off after the two talked,he was glad to see that they were starting to get along,it was better than, the group finally got to the cafetería without any problems and everyone picked up their own food to eat,well exept for marek who was still thinking what to pick up for himself, he was looking at all the food that was for the students in their lunch time.

¨hmm..¨

¨can´t pick yet?¨

Marek´s panther ears perked up and looked behind to see yang that had came back to him with a grin on her face,he chuckled.¨yeah,cant really decide what to pick,mosto of the stuff here is new to me¨

¨your world was really that back in time?¨ she asked out of curiosity.

¨we didnt have those machines you guys call cars,or those flying machines,i´m still getting used to all of this modern world stuff.¨ he admitted

¨it surprises me how your dimension was still in the middle ages¨ she was geniuely surprised, and even more to see that since he came marek wasn´t freaking out with all the modern stuff but actually just frustrated as he tried to understand how they worked, only to miserably fail at that and ending up with a big headache.

¨aahh! This will do,i was searching for this!¨ he said as he picked a steak of well cooked meat for himself on the plate he had picked for himself,them the black haired anabrid and the blonde brawler went back to the table where the 3 teams had sitted and were talking and eating,marek sat in the middle and yang was next to him,he started eating the steak and once the meat got into his mouth it was the best goddamn steak he had tasted in his entire life! The texture,the taste! Everything was perfect!, he probably wasn´t noticing it,but he was purring out of pleasure from the meat´s taste and his tail was wagging from side to side, everyone was looking at him with amused expressions,even blake was, raimundo rised an eyebrow and teased.¨keep on like that and you´ll turn into a black cat anabrid!¨

¨what do you mean wi-¨ the black panther anabrid realised why the dreadlock haired teenager was teasing and his face,he slowly moved his head to see yang who was with a biiig grin on her face,it made him blush out of embarassment again, and everyone laughed,but them as the laughter calmed down,yang was the first one to ask the question.

¨so marek happened back the when you were sleeping?¨ she asked,her tone was serious but gentle.

The anabrid took a deep breath and them started telling everyone about the nightmare that he had,how he found himself in the front yard of beacon,about the sky being black as the night and how everything was covered in blood,how there the horrible walking corpses he had to fight back in his dimension,and how he ran in the hallways searching for them,and after Fighting mobs of undead around the hallways of the academy,he found them in the auditorium,being held in bounds/chains,about the horde of zombies inside of it waiting for him and how the Lich Mage ordered the horde to attack him,he told them about how he tried to fight the horde but eventually being outnumbered by them,this part was the hardest one as he explained them how he was slowly ripped off into pieces by the zombies,the screams of terror of his friends looking at him being eaten alive,as he finished the tale he was visibly shaking, and everyone was shocked about how horrible it must had been to see that, them Yang wrapped her arms around marek´s chest and hugged him tightly, he had stiffened at first but slowly loosened up and let the blonde brawler comfort him in the warm hug he was in right now.

Ruby smiled at that.¨you two look so cute together¨ she said teasingly,making marek and yang visibly blush at that comment,both couldn´t deny it was embarrasing being teased by yang´s little sister,marek was gonna say something but them they all heard a voice.¨ooww,stop it! It hurts..¨ Teams RWBY, JNPR and EMRL looked at the direction from where it came to see Team CRDL tormenting a poor rabbit faunus by pulling her rabbit ears while they laughed from the pain they were causing her.

¨ahaha! What a freak!¨ said cardin.

¨i cant believe they are real,she really is a freak!¨ agreed Russel

¨p-please stop…it hurts..¨ The faunus begged but they ignored her pleas and continued pulling her ears and laughing at her.¨ooow!¨

¨thats really disgusting.¨ weiss said while looking at what they were doing,blake,yang and ruby agreed with her

¨they had been doing it since they were formed as a team¨ ruby exclaimed.

¨just a bunch of jerks who think they are big for being here¨ pyrrha said.

¨ooh! Ooh! We will break his legs!¨ nora said happily and everyone looked at her in slight amusement,but they after cardin rised a fist to punch her,it was the breaking point,marek had enough of it and stood up,right in the moment when the fist was gonna make contact with velvet´s stomach another hand stopped cardin´s punch without problems, everyone was shocked from how fast marek had moved to intervine in the situation.

Cardin looked at Marek,surprised how the taller anabrid easily stopped his fist,and them twisted that wrist,making cardin groan in pain,marek codly looked at him.¨hitting ladies is not good,and even more if you are training to protect,but here you are tormenting other,you are a disgrace.¨

¨shut up you freak!¨ cardin growled at him,in which the anabrid responded growled back,the growl was just like the one of a black panther,cardin´s eyes widened.¨guys dont just stand like idiots and help me with this freak!¨

The other 3 of cardin´s team quickly moved to tackle marek,but the anabrid pushed cardin against Sky and the two fell on the floor,russel tried punching the anabrid several times but he easily avoid each punch that was directed at him,them he caught one of those punched and twisted russel´s arm, and them proceeding to punch him on each side of his chest,and finally delivering a punch straight into his jaw,knocking him out, just after finishing with him Dove tried kicking marek but he caught his leg in mid way and hitted him on his knee with an powerful elbow blow, making everyone in the cafetería wince from how hard he hit him, them letting him go,marek walked some steps back and them delivered a roundhouse kick right on the head,also knocking him out,cardin had already standed up and was charging against marek giving a battle cry,avoidng cardin´s heavy punch,it passed several inched by his face,luckily and them grabbed the same arm that he had twisted first and did it again,this time breaking his wrist´s bones,making him complain from the pain,making kept hold on the bully´s arm and made him looked at velvet.

¨now i´m gonna say it nicely,apologize to the lady.¨ he said while looking down at cardin.

¨i-i wont apologize to a freak! You s- Arrgh!¨ he couldnt finish as marek twisted his arm a little more and growled at the bully.

¨if i do it again you´ll end up with a broken arm, now apologize to the lady¨ he said again,never rising his voice.

¨i-i´m sorry! please forgive me!¨ velvet was shocked to hear the bully actually say it as everyone else on the cafetería,cardin felt the pressure on his arm dissapear and held his broken wrist in relief and looked at marek,clearly intimidated by the anabrid´s hand to hand combat skills.

¨now i´ll just give you one warning,if i see you bullying another student,be a Faunus or Human and i´ll kick your ass and send you to the infirmary with a loud of broken bones,do you understand?¨ he said in his best intimidation voice and the teenager nodded nervously and quickly ran away from the place,being followed by his team mates that had already woken up, marek looked at velvet with a small smile.¨you okay..uhmm¨

¨velvet..velvet scarlatina and yes i´m fine..T-thank you for helping me with them,it means a lot to me¨ she said shyly

¨your welcome velvet,i´m marek and its Ok,if you need help any time dont be afriad to ask for help,thats what are friends for right?¨

Her eyes brightened in happiness and she looked at him with a smile.¨y-yes! Thank you so much marek!¨

Just in that momento the bell ringed and he said goodbye to velvet who went to the classroom where the next class would be at and returned to his other friends who were still in awe from the beating up,them they walked out of the cafetería and started making their way to the next class,professor Oobleck´s.

¨WOW! Marek that was awesome! You,you were like wachaaa! And Hyaaah! Like those guys in kung fu movies!¨ ruby said exitedly and nora agreed with her.¨yes! teach me some moves!¨ nora said.

¨i never saw moves like those ones,its impressive.¨ blake admitted,weiss,juane, pyrrha and ren were still amazed.

¨man i would not like to piss off our leader¨ raimundo joked and laura and evan laughed nervously.

¨i gotta admit,you got some really badass moves and skills in hand to hand combat marek¨ yang exclaimed with a grin.¨did you learn that in the army?¨

¨it was nothing guys and to answer your question yang,yes i learnt it on the army,all soldiers must know how to defend themselves even without weapons,there were different styles of martial arts thought,from all around the world¨

¨wanna have a spar sometime marek?¨ yang looked at marek as she made the question

¨it would be interesting to see you two in a hand to hand fight¨ juane said.

¨alright but let´s finish today´s classes first please.¨ he said and the others groaned in unison,exept for ren,weiss and pyrrha.

Some hours later after classes, the 3 teams were in the combat arena of the academy.

Marek was standing in a side of the combat circle and Yang was on the other side,they didnt had their weapons as they had agreed that it was gonna be a hand to hand spar combat,both were in their combat clothes,the two were grinning and ready for the spar match, the others were sitting in the chairs that were in velvet had came to see the spar and cheered the anabrid, marek´s team was cheering him and same for yang´s,meanwhile juane,ren and nora could not decide about who to cheer, pyrrha was the judge of the match.

¨i´ll explain the basics since marek doesnt knows them, your Aura bars will be displayed in the screen, thanks to the Scrolls you guys have, if your bar reaches the red zone that signals the end of the match, you got it clear marek?¨the red head asked and the black haired anabrid nodded, them she took some steps back.¨begin!¨ she said.

¨dont go easy because its me marek!¨ yang said playfuly

¨fun thing, i was gonna tell you the same thing yang!¨ he said back

And them thats when the fight started, as the black haired ex soldier charged forward and the blonde brawler did the same, and each started throwing at the other different combos of punches,kicks,elbow and knee attacks,yang throwed a kick at marek´s head but he ducked under the attack easily and went to give her an uppercut attack,but yang blocked it with ease and started deliving to marek her own hail of punches, he was blocking each but some were impacting on his chest and stomach, he felt the pain from her punches,damn she hits hard, but noticed an opening in her attack,and after dodging one of her punches he did one of his roundhouse kicks,hitting her on the stomach,making her groan in pain from the strength in the kick, she walked back some steps and marek did the same,both quickly looked at their aura bars,they were in light green,not much damage had been done on each.

¨i like your style Little Panther, its making me more exited!¨ she teased.

¨them come at me, Goldilocks.¨ he teased her back, making her grin, them the two once again charged forward and in an almost synchronized way the two started giving at each other several punches, in different parts, which were mostly on their stomachs and face, them as they did with their punches and elbows, they started doing several kicks and the exitement in the two was rising even a lot more,and finally they were combining the kicks with punches and elbow attacks once again,as fast and hard as they could,after a several minutes the two were on each side of the arena,both sweating,panting and tired,their aura bars were almost in red so they were gonna finally decide who would win,their friends were carefuly watching,even weiss had her breath holded up to see who would win,and finally the black haired anabrid and the blonde human brawler charged in one last time,letting out battle cries and hitted each other in the face at the same time,and both´s aura bars fell into the red zone at the same time, finally the two fell to the ground,next to each other,pyrrha looked at the screen that displayed the bars and finally spoke up.´´its a tie!¨ she exclaimed really impressed at the two´s hand to hand combat display.

Each of the two´s teams were also impressed by what they saw in their spar,velvet and team JNRP were needless to say compleatly amazed,specially for nora since she was obviously the more energtic of that team.

¨you guys can…go ahead..We..Will catch up later!..¨ Yang said between pants and after that their friends left, giving yang and marek some privacy, she turned to look at marek,who had taken off his trench coat,he still had his under clothing on,but she could see his arms´s well built muscles,it made her blush but as their eyes finally meet she smiled,and he smiled back.

¨it was a great spar i say, best one i had in quite some time.¨ he finally said after finally having catched his breath, yang winked at him playfuly.

¨well,since it was a tie, and we dont have classes tomorrow..Do you wanna go down to Vale tomorrow with me?¨ she asked him,he was taken off guard by that question but after thinking it quickly,he nodded.¨i´d would like to.¨ he said,liking the idea of spending time with yang on the city,he wondered if he could use his gold coins he brought with him from his world,since he had found out the currency in this world was called Lien,guess he would have to find out tomorrow when they went to the city.

¨great! Let´s meet up at the airport early!,like..Around 2:00 pm?¨

¨sounds good for me..So is this would be like how they say here: Hanging out? Or how do i know it, having a date.¨ he said with a confident smile that made yang blush heavily,it was him the one who catched her off guard this time and he enjoyed seeing how cute she looked with that tint of red covering her cheeks.

¨y-yes it is a d-date¨ she said stuttering slightly.

¨i´ll be sure to be early in the airport of the academy waiting for you yang¨ he said,still smilling and finally stood up,extending one of his hands for her to stand up,she smiled widely and grabbed his hand,standing up,ending up close to him,the two looked at each for some moments and they blushed at the same time realising how close they were at the moment,after separating a little bit they bth decided to go to their dorm romos back with their teams,take a shower and rest for the rest of the night,since they were tired as hell from how much time their match had taken,the two were together the whole way,since marek´s team room was not too far from yang´s,after saying good night and with a quick hug each one went back into their romos back with their friends,the rest of team RWBY was waiting for yang and instantly they started throwing questions at her about why she had decided to stay alone with marek,finally giving up she quickly explained them 3 that she was going tomorrow to Vale in a date with marek,the 3 smiled and they decided to help the blonde brawler for her date tomorrow,the same was happening at the moment with marek who had told his team about the date with the brawler of ruby´s team,they teased him a little bit but they also wished him luck on it,saying that they would help marek look nice for it,to which he sweat dropped,saying that it was a date and not some random fancy event,getting laughs from his friends, he joined them in the moment of laughs.

**Well thats it for this Chapter,the next one i´ve already had started writing it,good night/day/or morning to all of you!.**


	7. Chapter 6- Day on Vale

(hi! Everyone, sorry for the delay in this Chapter, university had me busy but here it is, this will be mostly of yang and marek interactin so there wont me much action, its their date Chapter, well without anymore delays,enjoy the new Chapter!)

Chapter 6- Day on Vale

He groaned,yes that was the first thing that marek did after waking up from his slumber,making a mental note to get some covers for the damn window to block the early morning sunlight,he was having such a good dream with a certian blonde brawler..goddamnit,perverted thoughts its not the time right now!,he mentally scolded himself and them sit up on his bed and looked at his three friends already waking up too,raimundo did a loud and long yawn,while laura was gently rubbing her eyes,evan sitting on the same bed as her, still with a sleepy expression on his face.

¨morning guys¨ marek said lazily as he moved out of his bed and walked like a zombie out of his bed.

¨mornin´ marek¨ was the reply of raimundo and he looked at his friend as he continue walking to the door of the bathroom,too sleepy to not realize he was gonna hit the door until it was too late.¨fuck...¨ The anabrid growled as he them opened the door,while the others were chuckling at their friend´s sleepiness moment.

¨well,we should help marek with his date!¨ laura exclaimed,raimundo and evan looking at the faunus girl an nodded.

¨b-but how?¨ evan asked

¨giving him advices maybe?¨ raimundo gave as an idea

¨naah,he must had dated girls back on his world too¨ responded laura while she put a hand on her chin and begin thinking.¨maybe we could tell them about a good restaurant!¨

¨but marek doesnt look like the type of person who goes into fancy places like restaurants.¨

¨besides its not some kind of fancy party on white castle.¨

Laura sighed in defeat but nodded, just as marek came out of the bathroom,compleatly awake now.¨raimundo is right,i dont go that much into fancy places like restaurants, and i dont think yang either,so i´ll see what i can do when when we go to eat,guys dont worry about it okay? I will be fine.¨ he replied with a grin.

¨well,at least thats good to know!¨ laura said smilling and cuddled evan.

¨yeah,but taking that topic aside for a little bit..¨ raimundo started, and marek looked at him waiting for him to make his question.¨that monster we fought on Emerald Forrest..not the Grimm but the other one, the one that talked,what was it?¨ laura and evna looked at marek, after that question his expression darkened and sighted.

¨i kinda guessed you guys would eventually ask that…the creature we fought was an Abomination,it was one of the many horrors,that i used to fight back on my world ¨he said,getting surprised gasps from other 3¨ those ones in particular are made up of several corpses mixed up together into one ,strong and large one, they are normally the heavy troops of the undead army...thought most are not really that intelligent they are lethal on close quaters combat,really, i saw once one of them, just one of those, eliminate a complete unit of 20 men.¨ their leader said while frowning and them sighted.

¨holy shit dude…really?¨ asked a still shocked raimundo

¨i-i dont even know what to think about it..¨ laura said.

¨its..horrible¨ was all that evan said.

¨yes,indeed it was horrible,but we had to let our emotions aside,or we would had been overrun by the undead at the very beginning of the war,our biggest problem was that any loss that we had in our ranks meant that they would get more into their ranks.¨ said an still looking serious marek and sighed again.¨look can we talk about that another time.?¨

¨sure thing bro..So have you any interest in music?¨ raimundo asked.

¨i dont know how to say this..but do you guys like folk music?¨ marek asked and the 3 of them looked at him with rised eyebrows, he laughed nervously ¨i take that as a no them!¨

¨we must really show you about this era´s music..i´ll show you about rock and metal!¨ raimundo exclamed.

¨what?! And why cant it be techno? Or raggae?!¨ the fox faunus countered

¨cause i´m sure marek will not like it at all! I know it!¨ he exclaimed

¨stop assuming things you brick-brain!¨ she countered

¨h-how does rap sounds?¨ evan said, and them the 4 four started an all out talk about musical tastes that actually seemed to help in improving marek´s mood as he found himself laughing at his friends´s antics over their different tastes in music,to the point that laura was holding raimundo in chokehold in a comical way since she was small when compared in size with the large tanned teenager,who was begging for mercy and air.

On Team RWBY´s dorm room,several hours later, there was still an hour till yang and marek´s date

Yang was already awake as well as ruby,weiss and blake, yang was on the shower of their room,water ran down on her body and hair as she smiled thinking about the date that she was going to have later with Marek,she defeneatly knew that he wasn´t like any of her boyfriends,who were after her body,those relationships never lasted more than just a week each, but right now she knew he was a good guy.¨i´m actually glad that i got to know him, i dont care if hes from another dimension,hes nice..caring,sweet and hot, knows how to fight,just what i wanted!¨ she exclaimed happily as she was now having images of his face on her mind,she could feel her face heating up,obvioulsy she knew she was blushing but she didnt mind it at all,she actually enjoyed it,since everytime that yang thought about marek or was with him she started feeling a warm sensation on her chest and her heart racing,she turned the water flow of the shower off and walked out of it,taking her yellow towel and started drying.¨i wonder if those nightmares are related to the war he was in, he had just told me that and…showed me his scars.¨ she said to herself after finishing drying up, she started putting up her clothing,she finally got an idea, as she got out of the bathroom she looked at her younger sister,who was on her bunk bed eating cookies.¨ruby!¨ yang exclaimed getting the attention of the scythe-wielder.

¨yesh wang?¨ she asked,them swallowed the cookie and repeated.¨yes yang?¨ she looked at her older sister in curiosity,blake was reading but listening and weiss was studying as she normally did any time she could do it.

¨well, i was wondering, the night you meet marek, did he told you something about himself? Like anything more about the war?,like the enemies he fought on it?¨

¨hmm i kinda remember him talking about Undead monsters,you know things like zombies and all that!¨ she exclaimed and eated another cookie.

¨what? Thats ridiculous!¨ weiss said looking up from her text books.¨the thought of dead being brought back to life sounds like something out of a fiction novel!¨

¨yet you ignore the point that Marek is from an alternate reality,a different dimension, thats part of the tiny bits things he had told us all about himself ¨ blake explained them as she lowered her book.¨ while we have to fight the forces of Grimm here, in his world they were on a war against a undead faction, the grimm are beasts of darkness, while the undead are people who had already passed away that has been brought back to life as walking corpses by means that i guess that were Dark magic, more likely Necromancy, but even made by dark magic, just one bite means you´ll eventually turn into a undead after a long agonizing process.¨ the faunus book lover explained the rest as they looked at her.

¨so do you think..¨ Yang started slowly

¨..that he has killed people he used to know because they were turning into undead?¨ blake finished for her and them nodded without hesitation.¨yes,i believe so..that may explain his nightmares,but its something we must ask him personally¨ she said and yang nodded

¨that..must had leaved him deeply scarred..thats why i saw suffering and pain in his eyes the first time i saw him¨ ruby said,she them looked at her older sister.¨i know you can help him with that,i´ve seen how he smiles when he looks at you yaaaang!¨ the younger sister said in a playful tone and yang instantly grinned to avoid the blush form on her face, ruby´s cheerful comment managed to instantly swept away any form of somber mood that had threatened to set in, as the light mood had been brought back.

¨of course! I wont let marek be alone with all that pain! I´ll light up with my sun!¨ she said victoriously, and she begun thinking about him, blake had resumed reading her book,but her thoughts were on marek too,actually she had been thinking about him quite a lot, she wondered why thought, while weiss just continued thinking marek could be just a friend, if he managed to earn her trust, for ruby in the short time she had been knowing him he had started acting like a brother like figure for the little scythe wielder ,back with yang she looked at the time and noticed it was almost time.¨ okay,its time for me to go, Wish me luck!¨ she said in her usual cheerful tone.

¨good luck!¨ the other three said in unison as the older sister left the room.

On the front yard of the academy.

Yang didnt had to wait too long for marek and she saw him approach her after getting out of the dorms building,he was wearing the clothes ruby had helped him to get in a shopping mall, even the trenchcoat, his tail waved from side to side with excitemented and noticed his ears twitching a bit when their eyes met for a moment,she smiled and he smiled back at her.

¨hi yang, you ready for the date?¨

¨i was born ready for it,c´mon lets go! I´m actually dying to show you vale,you are defeneatly gonna love it¨ she said happily and interlocked one of her arms with his and they moved into the airship that was waiting for them to take them down to Vale, it had been a calm trip and the two had silently spent it watching in comfortable silence the city in the distance, but now they found themselves on the streets of the city, yang looked at marek who was looking at any direction, still totally amazed at how different things are here in this world, she could see the curiosity in his eyes to see and know what things you could do in a modern world, yang couldn´t help but to smile at that.

¨it looks like you are gonna enjoy the modern world after you get used to it¨ she said to him and he nodded in agreement.

¨yeah, i cant deny that fact, this place is so amazing..The things called tv´s, the cars, the machines..just actually everything is incredible! I tell you again back in my world there is nothing like,nothing at all!¨ he said with enthusiasm

¨damn, not even internet or computers?¨

¨what is..Internet?¨ the anabrid asked with lots of curiosity.

¨well, its a network that people developed to help everyone in remnant communicate,no matter in which part of the world you are! It also works with our scrolls¨ she said and noticed marek´s frown.

¨i still havent managed to learn how to use that thing¨ he admited and he heard yang giggle at his antics.¨its starting to get me frustrated.¨

¨i´ll show you later when we get back little panther¨ she said teasingly

¨fine by me goldilocks¨ he teased back and winked.¨so,where are we gonna eat?¨

¨ooh! I know a place! Its one of my favorites!¨ she exclaimed happily and looked at marek.¨ tell me have you ever eaten a hamburger before?¨

¨i..dont even know what that is¨ he responded.

¨well it doesnts matter! Today will be the first time you eat one!¨ she them started running in direction of the food place,technically dragging marek like if he was a rag doll,not because he was weak but because he was clearly taken by surprise by the blonde brawler´s strength,after he was out of the surprised state he actually managed to catch up with yang and the two were now laughing as they approached the place, it was a street food place, not too small not too big,just good and perfect in the size,there was a friendly atmosphere in the place as both could see people all over the place,humans and faunus alike eating without glaring at each other or things like that,just laughing and spending time with friends,also the smell of delicious well cooked meat got into marek´s nose, it made his mouth water and his stomach growl in protest, he could feel his inner panther just wanting to come out,find the meat and devour it.

¨hey marek!..helloooo,remnant to marek!¨ yang waved a hand infront of marek´s face and that made him come back to reality and looked at her embarrased.

¨sorry i kinda spaced out when i smelled the cooked meat.¨ he said,still embarrased and yang smiled.

¨its nothing you dummy,come on let´s pick a table and order our food!¨ she said with a smile,grabbing his hand and walking towards an empty table.¨have you thought what you´ll eat?¨ she asked.

¨hmm…since its my first time eating this kind of food i´ll eat a simple hamburguer with water¨ he said and yang nodded.

¨i´ll eat hotdogs them¨ she responded still smilling.

They waited for the waitress and when she finally arrived they told her what they wanted,she writed down the orders on her notebook and smiled at the two infront of her.¨your orders will be ready soon!¨ she said and them walked away from the table to pick up more orders.

¨so..while we wait for our food,do you mind if i ask a few questions?¨ yang started slowly,taking the oportunity to get to know more about marek

¨i dont mind so..shot¨ he said with a smile, he had already got to know about yang as he talked everyday with her ever since they got here,and ruby had told him a few things about her too,so it was fair for her to want to know more about him.

¨alright!..First one! How was your homeland? I mean the Gaia kingdom?¨ she asked

Marek couldn´t help but to let out a nostalgic smile but proceded to respond the question.¨it was one of Shijie´s biggest kingdoms,surrounded with a great forrest and mountains! Its cities combined with the nature, and the army of it was also one of the world´s biggest and mightiest!, you see a kingdom that big needed a large,big army to protect it, and every single last one of the soldiers,from the lowest ranked one to the highest general,were proud and loyal to our Queen, she was one of the bests Queens the kingdom ever had,wise,strong-will,kind and she always worried for the people,like a King or queen should actually do¨ he said with a sense of pride in his voice,being a former soldier of that kingdom,he was damn proud of it, yang smiled at his explanation and them asked her next question.¨i also had friends from other kingdoms, even in the human kingdom of Twilight, i was friends with its army´s general,His name was Abner dibroost,the man was stoic,like really really stoic, but he was a good friend.¨ he explained to the blonde brawler.

¨that is incredible and come on he cant be that stoic…can he? And also,did you were born in one of those cities?¨ she asked after.

¨ well imagine Ren and them multiply that for 10, that stoic was Abner!¨ he exclaimed with a grin and yang laughed.¨ and also i was born on a small town on the north part of the kingdom, i come from a family of soldiers and blacksmiths…¨he paused,looking down with a frown on his face

¨whats wrong marek?¨ yang put a hand over his and he relaxed slightly.

¨my town was one of the firsts that was attacked when the undead started their invasion..¨ he said in a low tone,it sounded almost like a whisper.¨it happened just two days after i finished my military training, they came during the night and everything turned into a bloodbath,my family managed to escape the town but we got separated in order to escape from the undead, i was with my twin brother and elder brothers,them 3 were soldiers like me, while my sister,mother and father, they had to go in another direction, we didnt heard of them in several weeks..¨ he explained,but did not finish, he was obviously keeping a little more than he wanted to say in that moment, and yang seemed to notice that

¨if you dont want to talk about that right now its okay..i dont want to ruin our the moment¨ yang said while moving closer to him and giving him a comforting hug,it surprised him, but eventually he hugged her back and they stayed like that until the waitress came back to them with their food in plates,with a beaming smile on her face,she had patiently waited for the two to break their embrace and when they noticed the waitress the two had massive blushes out of embarrassment,which only added more to the waitress´s smile as she set down the plates for the couple.

¨enjoy your food! I´ll bring the water right now!¨ she said and moved quickly to get two glasses of water for them two, and the two started eating their respective food.

¨that was embarrasing i admit¨ yang said with a small blush still present on her face

¨i wont deny that…but hugging you felt amazing.¨ marek responded with a playful wink and the blonde brawler grinned.

¨i say the same little panther!¨

After that marek brought the hamburger up to his mouth and took a bite,just like how it happened when he first ate a breakfast back in beacon, the taste of the hamburger was something new to his mouth,amazing and greatly tasty!

¨so,hows the taste? Do you like it?¨ she asked

The anabrid nodded vigorously.¨yes! its so good!¨

¨i knew you would like it!¨ she replied and them the two continued eating their food,the waitress had bringed them the water glasses and after being done with that they stood up and yang saw marek bring out of his pocket 10 coins..that were made out of gold!, that actually surprised her since she thought that marek had not bringed money from his world with him,certiantly it wasn´t lien but she also wondered if it wasnt too much for just a Burger and two hotdogs

¨wait marek..isn´t it too much what you are leaving for them?¨

¨i dont get it,the currency here are not gold coins?¨ he asked with curiosity

Thats when realization hit her and she nodded negatively.

¨no marek, we use lien,but i guess they´ll be happy your giving them a few gold coins.¨ she said

¨if its to pay for our food i dont have any problem them!¨

¨alright let´s go to the next place i thought about!¨

¨you lead the way yang¨

Once again the couple found themselves walking around the streets of vale,they stopped infront of a weapons store,this was not the place yang had thought about but marek said he wanted to marek a quick stop and get something inside, he went inside the store and yang patiently waited for him outside,with a smile plastered on her face,nothing could ruin this perfect day,thats when she heard a familiar voice.

¨hey yang¨ said an well-buit young adult with short hair and was wearing cargo pants,sneakers and a hoodie,it was one of yang´s ex´s.¨its been quite sometime without seen you¨ he said with his stupid smile on face.

¨hi…Mike and yeah, its been a while.¨ she said, while forcing a smile, she had broke up with him cause he treated her like a trophy and was only after her body,thought she leaved him before he could lay a finger on her.

¨looks like you´ve been well, i noticed you were with another guy, a faunus at that.¨ he said while taking out a switchblade out of his pocket,yang was about to defend herself from him but he grabbed her by her throat.¨you changed me for a fucking faunus!¨ he said with pointing the blade at her

¨h-hes way better than you were you asshole!

¨how can you be so sure of?!¨ he responded

¨cause he isn´t a jerk like you who is only after my body!¨ she said angrily and kneed him on the stomach making him take some steps back.¨you bitch…¨ he said and them procced to try to stab her,in that moment everything seemed to slow down for her, but a hand stopped mike´s, when he looked at the owner of the hand,he saw marek´s face, who had an expression that was beyond anger,the anabrid was growling.¨you try to hurt her again..and i´ll burn you alive!¨ he shouted angrily to the knife-holding stranger.¨you hear me?!¨

¨y-yes i understand,sorry!¨

them the angered black panther twisted the other man´s arm to the point of breaking his bones,Mike screamed in pain and them he delivered a strong punch to the man´s temple,knocking him out cold,he dropped him and looked at yang who was wide eyed.

¨wow..now thats a punch.¨ yang said in a whisper

Marek turned around quickly to look at the blonde brawler¨yang! Are you ok?! Did he harm you?!¨ he asked looking directly at her, the next reaction from yang was something marek didnt expect as she threw her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her and them connecting his lips with hers in a deep passionate kiss,soon enough marek started kissing her back,he could feel yang´s tongue moving inside his mouth, his tongue fought back trying to see who would get the dominance in the kiss they were currently having, after several minutes of kissing the two broke it,to get air in their lungs,they put their foreheads together,and they smiled at each,holding each other close.

¨thanks for the help marek…i´m glad you arrived in time¨ she finally said,still with the smile on her face

¨it was my pleasure yang,i will never let you down¨ he replied as he kicked Mike,who groaned in pain, making yang giggle in amusement.

¨c´mon lets go to the place i wanted to go,its a park where ruby liked to go when she was little.¨

¨okay,it will be better than staying anymore time close to this asshole.¨ he said and the two started walking away fro mthe place,close to each other and holding hands,yang felt something around her waist,she looked down to see that it was marek´s tail wrapped around it,she smiled and looked at him as they walked towards the park she had told him about.

¨a question!¨

¨hmm? What is it?¨

¨can i touch your panther ears?¨

Marek blinked several times and after thinking it for several moments he nodded positively in the end, he barely let anyone touch them, mostly only his little sister when she was alive thought,as it was not something any anabrid would if it was an stranger¨yes you can touch them, i dont mind if its you¨ he said with a smile.

¨yees!¨ she exclaimed and them started gently touching them, she could notice marek shiver slightly before relaxing again,probably because it was something new for him,she thought.¨ they are so soft its actually adorable!¨

¨it feel really weird..but at the same time good¨

¨what? Is it the first time someone does that to your ears?¨ she questioned with a small grin.

He laughed a little and looked at her again.¨no,no actually my little sister used to do this anytime she could, she had an obsesion with my ears,really¨ he said with a visual sweat drop and yang giggled.

¨did she really? I just picture you two,you sitting down while she just innocently plays with your ears,its so cuuuuuute!¨ yang said it in the most possible teasing tone to embarrass the anabrid, and it actually worked cause he now was blushing once again.

¨i-i have no comments on that! She was my little sister! I bet you had your moments with ruby too!, she didnt told me anything but i just know it! And when i find out i´ll take my revenge to tease you back yang xiao long¨ he said with a evil grin

¨oh no! The evil black panther is out for revenge! What can i, a helpless Maiden can do?!¨ she replied in a over exaggerated tone.

¨nothing! As The evil panther will get you and nothing will help you!¨ he replied playing along with her, the two looked at each other´s eyes for several moments before they bursted out laughing at their terrible parody of a villian and a Maiden in distress.

After a while they were already on the park and they sat down on a bench that was in a small hill,it gave a great view of the park and the city itself,the two sitted close to each other with their arms wrapped around each other.¨hey marek¨ yang started

¨hmm?¨

¨can you tell me more about your family?...if it doesnts bothers you¨ she asked slowly

He did a small smile.¨no its okay,since you told me about yours without hesitation, there was Mary, the youngest of all, she was always with a smile on her face but when it came to meeting new people, she was a social dork just like ruby, she actually was thinking of taking the path of being a soldier like us, i guess it was something in the blood of the family, thought she only used bow and arrows¨ he explained,with the smile still on his face, that made yang smile too

¨i bet ruby would had liked to meet her, they would had been good friends¨

¨indeed, and well, after her, it was Me and my twin brother, Malik¨

¨so you and him were identical twins?¨

¨yeah you could say that, but his beard didnt have a goatee like mine!¨ he exclaimed with a grin and yang giggled at the comment´s silliness.¨and well between the two of use there was none who was the most serious or things like that, we actually enjoyed playing pranks to our elder brothers and father¨ he said with a evil grin

¨oh dust,i´m actually imagining it!¨

¨we always got into lots of trouble,i mean it, but oh well..we got into the military training, i was more into two handed swords and sometimes archery while malik was more into dual-wielding blades, and there were also our two older brothers,one was Romulus¨

¨how he was?¨

¨he was a giant mass of pure brute strength and little brains.¨he joked and that made yang burst out laughing, after she calmed down he continued telling.¨ well he was indeed that, but he was also a kind, loyal to the family and protective towards us, anyone that dared to hurt us, specially mary got to meet romulus´s war hammer.¨

¨ouch, i wouldn´t have liked to get on his bad side!¨

¨and finally Marcus, also relaying on his brute strength, not as strong as romu, but he actually had more brains than romulus, he was the eldest of us 5, he was of us the one in the highest military rank in the family after our father, good thing is that all of us were asigned to our town so all the family was together.¨ he said with a smile while looking at his now girlfriend.

¨hehe, sounds like it was quite lively at your house right?¨ she said and chuckled

¨yes it was…until well,you know, the attack of the undead..¨

¨what exactly happened?..¨ she asked while gently squeezing one of his hands.

He sighed and them started telling everything.¨it was a night of autumn, they came using the darkness in their favor, althought all anabrids had night vision like any faunus here in this world, we were not prepared for the surprise attack of the undead,the defense of the town quickly turned out into a one sided massacre, and every loss we had in our side was another more for their ranks,i even…saw two of my best friends being bitten by Them…they begged me to end their lives while we waited for the next wave, and i did it, i killed them so they would not end was flesh eating walking corpses¨ that part surprised yang as it was true that part of Blake´s theories ¨eventually the town got overrun and any survivor escaped into the forrest to avoid capture, it was easy to out run them with our animal form, but me,malik, romulus and marcus got separated from mother,father and mary, we searched for them for weeks and…¨ he paused.

¨what happened?¨ she asked while giving marek a tight hug, she could feel that the anabrid was shivering on her arms.

¨we found them, mother and father were dead...they had turned into undeads and Mary was sadly the one that had to end their misery, that changed her…it changed all of us,after that day the 5 of us swore to avenge our decased parents,we joined in the ranks of the Gaian army and we fought he undead mercilessly,killing any walking corpse we saw, The Crimson Comeau Siblings,some called us, eventually we got in separated units cause they needed experimented soldiers in different fronts as unit leaders,i never heard any news from them after that moment and thats it, thats how our family got shattered.¨ he said with a sad expression still on his face and his panther ears were down, he felt once again yang´s warm arms wrapping around him, he looked up at her face to see her expression was one of understanding,care and love.

¨they may be or may not be gone…but remember they are always with you..here¨ she said while putting one of her hands in his chest, where his heart is, while still keeping eye contact with him, golden eyes looking at lilac ones, and the two closed in for a long passionate kiss, the warmness of the kiss with yang sent calmness and happiness to marek´s heart, putting him at peace, after several minutes they broke the kiss, once again much to their displeasure but the two were smilling as they looked at each other.¨and i am with you marek¨ she said

¨once again, i am really happy to know that yang¨ he replied to her

Hours later,back at Beacon.

The black panther anabrid and the blonde brawler were already back at beacon academy, in the dorms, marek had gone with yang to the door of her team´s room and the two stayed infront of it for several minutes, making out once again and they finally broke the kiss to get some air.

¨i hope that good night kiss gives you good dreams little panther¨ she said in a playful tone.

¨oohh,i´m compleatly sure it will give me the sweetest of dreams¨ he replied in a tone as playful as hers and winked.¨goodnight yang¨

¨goodnight marek¨ she said winking back and them she went into her room, finding only blake awake, ruby and weiss were already sleeping on their respective beds.

¨hello yang, how did it was?¨ she asked her friend

¨it all went perfect, and i got an idea¨ she said with a smile the blonde brawler started explaining everything that happened on their date, and after that her idea.

Marek entered his room finding, his team still awake and with shit eating grins waiting for him.

¨oh by the gods..¨ he said and them he was bombarded with question of raimundo, laura and even the always-shy evan, he eventually gave in and told them everything about the day, including the part about him kicking Mike´s ass.

(Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter and about the idea that yang had is technically poligamy between she, marek and blake.) (ps: i had another idea for crossover that i´ll star writing soon enough, and also finish the next Chapter of The Augmented Huntsman!, well thats it for now, the lord of undead legions Orkshasa says to all good night/day or morning! –Ninja vanish-)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Walking The Tight Rope of Sanity.

Team RWBY´s dorm room, an hour after yang and marek´s date.

All girls of team RWBY were sleeping calmly in each of their beds not bothered at all by the hard raining outside, but after a while yang opened her eyes and looked around the room, them looked down at Blake who was awake too, the two silently nodded and they slowly got out of their respective beds without waking up Ruby or Weiss, they didnt want to get in trouble for waking up the princess, and them after leaving a note on yang´s bed, the book-lover and the blonde brawler sneaked out of the room, now standing on the hallway of the other Teams´s rooms it was cold and they could easily hear that it was raining, yang them fist-pumped silently and them looked at blake while grinning

¨step one is completed!. Now we have to go to Team EMRL´s room¨ the brawler whispered to her teammate and friend.

¨yes,now lets move.¨ she whispered back and they started walking towards the other team´s room, and as they made their way blake couldn´t help but to ask something to her friend¨yang..i have a question¨

¨what is it blakey?¨ she asked in low voice.

¨why did you...you know..Decided that we could both have him?¨

¨well first, we are partners and i´ve noticed that you had feelings for him too, by the way that you stare at him and how you act when hes around so i thought: hey me and blake love him,so why not both share him instead of fighting over him like if it was somekind of cheap soap opera on tv!. And thats how i got the idea! ¨ She exclaimed in very low voice while extending her arms

Blake blinked several times before chuckling slightly.¨i´m glad that we wont have to fight to see who will have him but..Was i that obvious on my feelings for him?¨

Yang nodded.¨more obvious than ruby´s exitement when going to a gun store or a candy shop.¨ she joked and blake had to put a hand over her mouth to surpress her laugh.

¨okay, i get it¨ she said after calming her laughs down, and the duo continued walking,

After several seconds of silently walking throught the hallways, they Finally were at team EMRL´s door, and they could see a small note over the door´s knob, it read: leaved the door open for ya two, just dont make any noise!. L- once again yang fist-pumped in victory.

¨step two of the plan is completed! Victory for us!¨ she said in low voice while grinning once again, being glad that laura had actively participated in the plan that the two had created.

¨come on, lets stop wasting time! I dont wanna be caught sneaking in the hallways at 11:00 in the night!¨ blake hurried her and the two entered the team´s room, silently closing the door, the two them turned to look at the sleeping figures of Marek,Raimundo,Laura and Evan each one in their respective beds exept for the later two, since the fox faunus and the shy boy were a couple they shared a bed together, the heavy hitter of the team thanks to his super-strength semblance was snoring even louder than a hibernating Ursa Mayor or even Yang and had drool coming down from the left side of his mouth he was also hugging his pillow and muttering random things about food and weiss in his sleep, the two couldn´t help but to sweatdrop at the loud sounds coming from the dreadlock-haired large teen, wondering how could they sleep with it, specially marek and laura because of their hightened hearing senses,they just guessed that the anabrid was a heavy sleeper while the fox faunus may have gotten use to Rai´s loud snoring thanks to the years that they had known each other.

¨damn,not even i snore that loudly..Dont i? ¨ The blonde brawler said in low voice

¨no..your snores are nothing compared to raimundo´s ¨ blake said and them two looked at the couple of the team,laura and evan who were sleeping while cuddling.

¨aawww they look so cuteee-¨ yang was silenced when blake put a hand over her mouth and did a sshh like sound, the blonde looked at her friend and the book-lover pointed at the team´s leader, Marek who was shifting from side to side on the bed, trying to find a good position and even thought he was asleep his face clearly showed the discomfort,yang knew well what was the reason why he wouldnt stop moving, she looked at her partner who speaked up in low voice

¨does he normally sleeps like that?¨ blake asked.

¨no..he actually suffers from nightmares,from the few things he had managed to tell me, i realized that the war against the undead army broke him on the inside..broken but still smiles and worries for everyone around him…that shows just how strong he is¨ she said while silently walking over to marek and gently caressing his cheek, the gentle touch of yang´s warm hand somehow eased the anabrid´s movements and his panther ears twitched but other than that he stayed asleep, blake walked closer too and she saw thanks to her faunus night vision marek´s arm that was totally covered in scars, it made her wonder just what kind of horrible things he had gone throught that war he had told yang about, she looked at the blonde.

¨i´ll take the side of his scars-covered arm¨ she still looking at her friend.

¨alrighty, no problems! Have a good night blake¨ she smiled and them she taked her side with marek.

¨you too yang, good night.¨ she responded and also took her side of the bed.

After the two were in comfortable positions they snuggled into marek, uncounciously he stopped struggling from the nightmare he was currently having,the new sudden warms that were the book-lover and the blonde brawler made whatever bad dreams or hellish visions that he was having slowly go away, finally a small smile formed in marek´s sleeping face, yang and blake couldn´t help but to smile too, it was working! Sleeping with him was actually helping the anabrid have better dreams

In marek´s dreams.

He was having one of the nightmares again, one the knew too well, it was the one of the night when his hometown was attacked by the Hordes of the Undead, looking around the anabrid found himself on the town´s Marketplace, the civilians were running for their lives, and the ones that were not so lucky either got eaten alive by the zombies or ripped appart by other undead beasts, screams filled the air, it was a bloodbath,for him it felt like if he was there once again, even if it was a nightmare it felt too real, quickly moving forward he rised his claymore sword, he brought it down cleaving a zombie in half and avoiding it from eating alive a lion anabrid child, looking down at the scared child.

¨kid get out of here! Follow the others, me and the other soldiers will keep the undead at bay,go…NOW!¨ he said to the kid who nodded quickly and got to his feet and ran away, following the other surviviors who were escaping into the Nor Forrest as this town was deep in it , when marek turned around he saw a group of ghouls charging at him, he growled at them and without losing time he threw a fireball at the undead creatures, the emerald green flames caused by the small explosion consumed the ghouls and them the anabrid kept moving forward.

¨Malik! Where are you!¨ marek shouted while he continued moving,slicing throught the undead numbers with his sword set ablaze, the anabrid looked for his twin brother.

¨over here Marek!¨ he heard his twin´s voice, looking at the direction from where it came, there he was, Malik, the other twin had the same armour as him, but his helmet was missing, on both of his hands he had two spatha swords, also like his brother he was too a black panther anabrid, with bright yellow eyes and medium-long raven black hair.¨good to see your still alive brother!¨

¨i could say the same! How things are going with the evacuation?!¨ he said.

¨man, the evacuation has failed its a fucking slaughter!, most of the town has been overrun¨ malik responded his twin´s question.

¨by the gods..what-¨ the next question he was going to make was interrupted by a blood curling high pitched scream, the two stopped what they were going to do to and they looked at the direction from where it came and there was a banshee, a female type of undead with a thin body and several bladed arms, the blades…where covered in fresh blood, from its most recent victim,actually after looking carefully they noticed that around the feet of the undead creature there were several corpses, all had missing big hunks of meat, it sickened the twin brothers,them it looked at them two and proceeded to let out an angry piercing scream,that would probably hurt the ears of a Unana(Human), and also call the attention of a lot of undead troopers and monsters in town.

¨fuck…out of all of them..it had to be that screaming bitch.¨ marek grunted

¨you want a suggestion dear brother?¨ malik started as he looked how there were more undead creatures converging on their position, all of them moaning,groaning,growling, most of them were actually lower-level zombies and ghouls but that didnt make them any less dangerous as they were slowly getting surrounded by all sides,plus with the banshee leading the small horde that had formed already put the things bad,Really..Really Bad.

¨and what that would be brother?¨ marek asked

¨run away and live to fight another day!¨ after saying that malik throwed orange flames at the undead,blocking their way to the twins

¨that is a damn good suggestion! Theres just too many of them..Let´s go!¨ they turned around and started running, and thats where the things in the dream started going wrong,as much as they tried to run they couldnt escape from the walking corpses,marek looked at his twin brother and to his horror the other twin had somehow turned into an undead version of him, grayish skin and milky white eyes that stared deep into marek´s still alive golden ones,he had several mixed emotions in that moment and as much as he wanted to rise his sword to end his brother´s misery he couldnt.

¨malik..Brother..¨he looked down to see that his sword was missing, he felt panic and tried to run away from his twin´s zombified version, only to be face to face with the banshee, anytime he remembered the image of that monster´s face he felt disturbed, its eye sockets were empty, yellow eyes meet only what could be described as miniature black holes, just nothing, small holes where he could stare into the darkness itself and the teeth of it, they were sharp as daggers of the sharpest steel,he was feeling fear, cause that view was one of the causes of his torment most of the times he tried to sleep, it was not the worst but he was sure it was one of the most frequent.

He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see that or the zombie version of his brother, he wanted the nightmares to go away,enduring the nightmares was a torture for him, yes he wanted them to disappear for good and finally have good nights of sleep, when he started opening his eyes again, still especting to be in the nightmare,to still be infront of the banshee just as it impaled him with its multiple bladed arms, he… –this is the moment when blake and yang were now laying down with him- he was surprised when he found himself laying down on vast grassy field, it was now day time but it was slightly cloudly, with trees surrounding him and he could feel the wind blowing gently, he would have shivered slightly if not cause of the two sources of warmness on his sides…wait warmness? The confused anabrid, on the side of his scar-covered arm was Blake,wearing her nightgown and was without her bow, he could clearly see her cat ears, which made her look incredibly adorable, she was looking at him with a small smile and a blush on her cheeks,amber eyes looking at golden.

¨hello marek..Is this better for sleeping?¨ she asked with a tone that could only be described as sweet, yes it was a sweet one that matched the adorable expression on her face.

¨yes..This is actually better..Than that twisted nightmare i was having..¨ he replied without problems but it was weird for him to hear blake speak to him with such a sweet, caring tone, as she normally spoke in a stoic, calm way.

¨thats good!¨ another voice beamed and he looked at his other side and yang was laying down in a position similar to blake´s and was grinning, like she usually does. She was also wearing her pajamas,that were shorts and a sleeveless yellow shirt, her lilac eyes also looking directly at his´s. ¨ i´m really happy to see you with a smile of your face..Instead of that scared expression that you had.¨

Okay, now he found himself confused, he knew Yang had feeling for him and actually the two had a passionate kiss before going into their respective rooms, but Blake had feeling for him too? He had the suspicion, as he had noticed some signs that actually told him that, one was the way she treated him, her face always seemed to lit up from her calm/stoic expression anytime he was around when the teams got together to eat and talk, she would sit close to him like Yang would do and actually she had once offered him that the two could read a book together sometime, which he gladly accepted but havent done it yet, still he remembered the from ear-to-ear smile that blake had in that moment when he accepted.

¨you are still stiff from that nightmare.¨ said the black cat faunus, he felt one of her hands on his stomach

¨them how about we help him Blakey?¨ he also felt yang´s hand on his chest, both of their hands were going now under his shirt, he actually felt the two girls´s soft warm hands touching his stomach and chest´s skin directly, their soft hands felt really good, they were massaging him and it was like heaven, Literally it** Was**, to the point that he uncounciously was feeling pleasure.

¨marek you know that you can touch too right?¨ yang whispered playfuly in his ear.

¨we´ve been waiting for it too¨ blake said on his other ear

When he couldn´t take it any longer, He tried moving his hands to try and touch them, but realized he couldn´t move his hands at all like if something was holding them down after a few more struggles, it was them that he finally opened his eyes, and it was morning already but still cloudly, but he didnt know which hour of the morning it was, but glad to know they didnt have classes today, remembering it was Sunday. ¨this is why i love Sundays¨ he whispered and them tried moving his hands again to rub his eyes but once again his arms didnt move at all, they were numb for the moment, but he could feel the weights on them, he looked to his sides and finally saw the reasons why he couldn´t move his arms at all

Blake was on his left.

Yang was on his right.

…

Wait what?!

When did they?!

It wasn´t just a dream! The two girls had indeed spent the whole night sleeping with him! For a brief moment he wondered how they even managed to get inside their dorm room but he let off those thoughts and fought down the blush that was already starting to form on his cheeks, he quickly looked at his other friends, his team was still sleeping, good no teasing from Raimundo or Laura for now, he them turned his attention back to the black cat faunus and blonde brawler resting on his arms and started trying to wake them up from their slumber.

¨psst, yang¨ he whispered to her, the only reply was a sleepy moan from her.

Yup she is a heavy sleeper like him.

He gave up in trying to wake yang after four more tries and them turned to look at the sleeping face of Blake and silently hoped she was more of a light sleeper.¨heey blake waake uuuup!¨ he whispered again, for a moment thought it didnt work but he actually noticed her bow twitch thanks to her hidden cat ears, she had heard him, the faunus slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them, sitting up on the bed, letting out a yawn

¨good morning Marek.¨ she whispered and did a small smile, still kinda sleepy

¨good morning Blake.¨he replied and smiled back.¨can you explain about this?¨ he asked, he was not going to deny the two girls´s feelings but at least he wanted to have an explanation.

¨i imagined you would want an explanation when you would woke up i told her about that fact and she told me to explain it to you, in short after yang arrived from the date you two had, i was still awake and so we started talking about it, she realized i have feelings for you too after asking me several questions..¨ she said and her face got red in embarassment when she saw the slight grin in the anabrid´s face.¨ a-and so! she got the idea that we could both have you,without fights or any drama problems that normally happen on tv or things like that¨ she explained while looking at him and them decided to show that she wasn´t lying about her feelings by giving the anabrid a surprise kiss on his lips, he was obviously shocked at first but he quickly started kissing her back without problems,after some seconds they were kissing passionately and after some minutes they finally broke the kiss for air.

¨damn your a good kisser...Now i know why Yang couldn´t stop talking about it.¨

He chuckled silently.¨ didnt know that myself, i was never the kind of going out with girls that much.¨

¨really?¨ she was actually slightly surprised to hear that.

¨yes, because when i was younger, i actually was a lot more shy, but i broke out of my shell and became more confident, it was that helped in my decision to join the Army of Gaia.¨ he said while looking at her and them at the still sleeping yang

¨i see..You got a lot more confident, but still you blush easily.¨ she blake said teasingly.

¨speak for yourself blake before you and yang decided to share me you would get as red as ruby´s cloak every time i got too close to you¨ he sticked his tongue out at her playfuly, the faunus girl hitted him playfuly on the shoulder.

¨i cant deny it..yeah.¨ she looked at him and was gonna start leaning forward for another kiss until they heard the voice that belonged to the Blonde Brawler that had been awakened.

¨aaww you two are starting already without me? Hoow rude!¨ the two looked at the direction of the voice to see an already awake yang, looking at the anabrid and the faunus with a grin on her face, them the blonde brawler tackled marek back down and started kissing him.

¨h-hey! I was gonna do it first!¨ blake whined.

As the two were pinning the anabrid down on the bed and kissing him on the face at the same time, the other three members of team EMRL were already awake and looking at the escene with great amounts of amusement and grinning from ear to ear.

¨well, this is something you dont see every morning in a sunday¨ raimundo said while he was recording everything on his scroll.

¨indeed and i have no regrets in helping them two, i never guessed it would be blake too thought, but i just knew she had something for him too!¨ laura exclaimed, evan nodded silently, the shy boy didnt need to say his thoughts outloud.¨also Rai, are you recording this?¨ the fox faunus asked the dreadlock haired tanned boy.

¨ .Part!¨ he said with an evil smile on his face.

¨s-stoop tickling me you two!¨ was all marek said before yang and blake did so while keeping him pinned down on the bed and continued kissing him too.

The next day.

All 3 teams had gotten ready for classes and curently they were on the Gym with Professor Goodwitch´s class, teams RWBY and JNPR were on the climb-wall, while Team EMRL were on hand to hand combat practice, after being done with their climbing practice, yang and blake had got down as they had been the firsts of Team RWBY to complete that test and were currently looking at the display of Fighting skills without weapons that was Marek vs Raimundo´s spar match, marek´s attacks were good,precise and fast, while raimundo´s good and precise as well, but he lacked the speed that marek had.

The two´s fight had been going on for quite a while now and even Goodwitch had to say that she was indeed impressed, The dreadlock-haired large teen´s style of Fighting hand to hand was one that consisted heavily in punches which was pretty much what Yang does while using Ember Celica. Most of his attacks were slow but at the same time devastating,knee attacks and he had also shown that he could easily lift marek up from his feet and throw the anabrid like if he was a rag doll, but thanks to him being more agile he managed to land on his feet with ease, about marek´s style, it was the same in the spar match he had with yang, it consisted on combinations punches and kicks, he also this time was using submission techniques, specially the armbar, which he was right now currently using to hold the large teen on the floor.

¨that must hurt like a bitch!¨ yang said

¨indeed.¨ blake had to agreed.

¨what are they doing?¨ ruby asked as she and the others got closer to watch the spar

¨a spar match as part of the class, but they are literally beating the hell out of each other¨ yang exclaimed while grinning, she was enjoying this too much, well she always enjoyed watching fights and this one between her and blake´s boyfriend and friend was no different

Luckily for raimundo he managed to free himself from his Team Leader´s armbar hold by using his superior strength and the two were standing again, the dreadlock-haired teen rushed forward and they found themselves clashing in fists and kicks once again, dodging each other´s punches or blocking them to sent back a kick, raimundo normally did front kicks, marek avoided raimundo´s frontal kick and them did his trademark roundhouse kick landing it on the left side of the large teen´s stomach,the two walked some steps back to get some air and them charge again,at the end the fight finally ended when Raimundo delivered a powerful knee strike on marek´s stomach, leaving the anabrid on his knees out of breath, he took some steps back panting hard and heard ´s whistle sound, signaling the end of the Spar Match, even if he had won marek still had given him One Hell of A Fight.

¨ ´s energy bar has reached the red zone, is the winner of the match!¨ Professor Goodwitch exclaimed, she was satisfied with today´s class results.¨that was a good fight you two, its so far one of the bests i had seen and i expect a lot more from you two¨ she praised them, and raimundo helped marek back on his feet.

¨thanks raimundo.¨ he said.

¨no problem dude!¨ them the two turned to look at goodwitch and they nodded.¨thank you professor Goodwitch!¨ they said at the same time, she nodded back and walked away.

¨hey raimundo¨ the anabrid said

¨what is it marek?¨ the human asked

¨i´ll kick your ass next time!¨ he grinned and the large teen laughed.

¨if you loose again against me you´ll pay everyone´s dinner!¨ he exclaimed.

¨you got yourself a deal!¨ marek said as the others walked to the two after being finally done with their parts of the class, they talked mostly about the spar match that marek and raimundo had, the talking stopped when they all heard Professor Goodwitch calling everyone´s attention.

She looked at everyone and them began talking.¨good, now that i got your undivided attention, i´d like to inform you all that the Vytal Festival will be in just a few weeks, so i want all of you to be training hard for the coming event, specially you ¨ she finished while giving the blonde a stern look and the blonde´s reply was a nervous laugh.

¨d-dont worry Professor Goodwitch! I-i´ll do it!¨ he said quickly and the all looked at the blonde professor walk away from them and juane sighed.¨man..i´m gonna get my ass kicked.¨ he said but them he felt an arm on his shoulder and looked at its owner, pyrrha.

¨no you wont, remember all the training we´ve been having your getting better.¨ she smiled at him.

¨now that i notice yes, you do have improved in your swordmanship Juane.¨marek said giving the blonde a thumbs up, ren, nora, yang, blake, ruby and even weiss, and his team nodded in agreement, that seemed to cheer juane up cause he smiled back.

¨thanks guys!..Now can we go to eat? I´m starving!¨ he exclaimed and everyone nodded in agreement.

¨last one to get to the cafetería has to listen weiss´s recordings of professor Port´s classes!¨ ruby said and she suddenly ran away in derection to the cafetería.

¨there is no way in Tartarus i´m listening to those recordings!¨ marek yelled and ran away too, following ruby

¨let´s get going blakey!¨ yang said and blake nodded, the two started running, followed by raimundo, evan, laura, juane and nora.

¨uuuughh!..They are so childish.¨ weiss complained and pyrrha chuckled.

¨it makes the days funnier thought!¨ she added, Ren nodded.

¨indeed they do.¨ he said and the three walked to the cafetería calmly without any hurries.

With the rest of the group

Marek had been the first to keep up with Ruby non-stop as they were getting closer to the cafetería, something happened to the anabrid that made him suddenly come to a stop, letting the rest of the group pass by marek, but once they all realized that he was missing they all turned around to look at him, yang and blake walked closer to him with concerned expressions on their faces, something was defeneatly not right with marek, he was blankly staring into nothing

¨marek is something wrong?¨ Blake asked and waved a hand infront of marek´s face, No response, not even his eyes.

¨hellooooo?¨ Yang also tried getting the anabrid´s attention by shaking his shoulders but it happened same with blake, No response from the anabrid.

But in marek´s point of view he couldn´t move or blink it was like if he had some kind of Paralysis, but in his eyes, wasn´t in Beacon anymore, he was now in a different, the place was a Torture Chamber it was a horrible sight, dried blood on the walls and floor, it reminded heavily to the place where he had spent as prisoner in the war, and infront of him was the same Lich from his Nightmare, the undead mage was looking directly at marek and it let out a siniter laugh and marek nervously walked some steps back, why was he scared? He had faced several Lich mages before and this one was not different, but he couldn´t help but to feel nervous, really nervous.

¨so…¨ the lich began talking. ¨you are that idiot that touched the artifact, i have to thank you for it, you foolishness gave me a whole new playground..Oh! but where are my manners? I am Kol´Dra-Jen, general of the Undead army and as you can see I am a **the lich from your nightmares.¨ **the undead mage said while making a grotesque grin on his rotten face.¨hmmm, this world has things that amaze me, for example this things called The Beasts of Grimm, they actually call my attention! I´ve been trying to get some of them alive to see if i can experiment with them…who knows what kind of new toys i could make?¨ Kol´Dra said and laughed

Marek growled while looking at the undead mage¨..It may had been my fault but Remnant will not have the same destiny as Shijie, you undead bastard! And whatever you make with the grimms i will find a way to kill it!¨ he snarled at the undead mage, rage was clear in marek´s voice, he could not let his new home be destroyed like his old one.

¨what a brave anabrid you are Marek! You commited a mistake and now you want to fix it, will you be able to stop me?¨ the lich grinned.

¨i am sure of it! When i find you i´ll burn your ugly face to ashes! ¨ The anabrid said in the most harsh way possible.

The lich chuckled darkly.¨them how about if we play a game?...¨ the Kol´dra-jen said and marek looked at him.¨you see.. When the artifact transported you to this world, it also transported 7 of my little experiments along with me, you only have defeated only One of them, the Armored Abomination, that was the weakest of all of them, if you defeat the others and manage to defeat me them.. You win! you save this world called Remnant..But if you die them you know what is obviously going to happen.¨ the lich laughed manicatically

¨them how about If i defeat you right now them i dont have to play your stupid game!¨ he shouted angrily and green flames erupted from his hands, ready to be fired against the Lich infront of him

¨oh marek i think that would not be a Smart thing to do…you see, all of this is just really me communicating with you by magic, i havent teleported you to another place, you are still that academy you are living in…oh! Before i leave you alone, i commanded one of my Experiments to go that place, he is an old friend of yours, from what i managed to get out of him when he was still alive, after torturing him, he became one of my very first experiments on my Anabrid prisoners, i hope you two have a good..reunion.¨ the lich let out a mad laughter and with that the sight of the Torture Chamber he was in dissipated,he blinked twice and was once again back in the hallways of Beacon academy, and infront of him were Teams RWBY,JNPR and his team still infront of the entrance door of the cafeteria, they looked at him with mixtures of shocked and worried expressions, specially his two girlfriends, Yang and Blake, the flames in his hands quickly faded away and he took a step back, his eyes were wide,he was sweating bullets, he was about to burn his friends and his loved ones but he knew it was that damned lich´s fault! And now one of those experiments of him was in Beacon Academy´s grounds, what was worst of it was that he was one of his friends.

¨Marek…¨ yang began as she tried walking closer to him, he took several steps back.

¨wait, marek!¨ blake said and in the moment yang tried hugging to comfort him the black haired anabrid was faster and turned around running away as fast as he could, dissapearing from their view after turning around in a corner.

¨Marek!¨ the blonde brawler and the book-lover said at the same time.

¨what just happened..? Why was he acting like that?¨ ruby asked, worried for her friend´s well-being.

¨i dont know..But we gotta find marek, something is not right!¨ yang exclaimed and teams RWBY, JNPR and EMRL nodded and began running in the direction where marek had ran away from them.

He continued running without looking back, he had a scowl on his face. He was still angered at what the lich had told him, he had gone to his Team´s dorm room and retrieved Fahrenheit, and them continued running with his claymore on his hand, going out of the dorms and he found himself in the Front yard of beacon academy, he looked at the forrest that was part of Beacon´s grounds, by word of Ozpin that place was clear of Grimm, but he felt something wrong, something was in there and he inmediatly ran into the forrest without a second thought, as he moved deeper into the forrest his augmented sense of smell started catching the familiar smell of the Undead, it was only one! The lich was right, as he continued forward, he came into a clearing and there it was.

He was as marek remembered him, a Black Rhino Anabrid with 2 meters of height and lots of muscles, in life his name had been Ray Sarkoy, his once healthy pale skin was now grey, his eyes had been sew shut, cortesy of the twisted experiments of the Lich,but he didnt need his Sight anymore, the undead anabrid still possesed its hightened sense of smell and hearing, all the things he had gone throught was hell and even in his last breaths he still suffered, he was wearing the heavy variant of the Gaian Armor, but it was blackened, and had dirt and dried blood all over it, all of his teeth were now sharp and yellow, his Horns once held high proudly were now covered in some kind of black metal , on his dead hands he was carrying the massive warhammer, he remembered that anytime that he used his weapon in life it proved to be devastating against their enemies, marek could smell the intense odor of death and rotten meat that was coming from the one that in the past had been his friend, the black panther anabrid steeled himself, even if he had smelled this a thousand times before still the smell of decaying meat the likes was not something really nice to be smelling even more with his hightened senses, he walked closer and the undead Ray growled at him, Marek was now in a battle stance and lighted Fahrenheit in emerald flames as the undead anabrid heavy trooper circle around the still living anabrid like a predator , he looked calm on the outside but inside he was having a mental turmoil, the fact that he had to kill yet another friend, all thanks to that Bastard!. Marek could feel his sanity slowly being ripped apart, the black panther anabrid entered in a blind rage state and let out a loud feral roar and charged against the black rhino anabrid.

Teams RWBY, JNPR and EMRL had been searching for quite sometime, the search for the missing anabrid had let them to the forrest in Beacon Academy´s grounds, thanks to Laura and Blake both using their faunus hightened sense of smell to follow his scent, the cat faunus was highly worried for him, as well as yang, the blonde brawler was incredibly patient and the only thing she wanted as well as blake was to find him.

¨i wonder why he would be here…it worried me to see him like that.¨ Ruby suddenly asked, as she walked besides yang.

¨it worried all of us Ruby, i mean he just stood there, staring at nothing, them he got that look of pure hate on his talking and…¨ Yang made a pause, everyone looked at her.¨it was like if he was talking to someone that wasn´t there.¨

¨is marek going Bananas?!¨ Nora suddenly asked

Weiss couldn´t help to agree a little bit with what nora said.¨it did looked like he had gone insane.¨ yang glared at her¨ but it did worry me…a little.¨ that eased yang´s glare.

¨it may had looked like that or not! But we have to find him and at least try to help him!¨ blake exclaimed while back at them 3.¨he may be in dange-¨ she was cut short when they heard a loud feral roar, it had been close to them, it surprised them to hear such a scaring sound, for a moment blake looked at yang and the two nodded.¨we have to check what was that, let´s go!¨ pyrrha said and They all started running in the direction from where it came,it took them a while, passing by the bushes and trees to finally come on a clearing, the place in short was a disaster, there were burn marks on the ground, some still had green flames still burning, they heard metal hitting metal and they looked at the direction of the sound, in the center of the clearing they saw Marek Fighting against a gargantuan man with horns on the front of his head and black armor, Ruby recognized that the armor was the same one as the one that marek was wearing when he was teleported to Remnant.

They all watched as the black panther tried penetrating the defense of the other anabrid, but with a swing of its mace it made him jump back to avoid being hitted by the massive hammer, them he ran right back against the undead anabrid and started attacking it, his flaming swords was doing well against the heavy, managing to start wounding the monster, the strategy that marek was doing consisted on slashing and them moving to another side of the undead monster, he repeated the process over and over again, the Rhino Anabrid growled in annoyance and swinged the hammer at the same time after finally managing to intercept one of his attacks and so as marek did a savage thrusting attack with Fahrenheit, the result of the two handed sword and the massive warhammer clashing directly was disastrous, marek´s sword got compleatly shattered into thousand of pieces, the only thing left of it was the grip,the crossguard and a small piece of what it used to be the blade of it, also the recoil made marek fall to the ground, with a shocked expression he looked for some moments at what it used to be the claymore sword that he and his father had done together,and in the blink of an eye that gift from his father was now a mere shadow of what it once was, as for the undead rhino anabrid, it walked up to marek and rised its massive hammer to finish him off.

Everyone else also got shocked to see what had happened, the leader of Team EMRL had his weapon destroyed, Yang and Blake couldn´t stand it anymore, the two ran to marek´s aid as well as ruby and weiss, followed as well by the rest of Team EMRL the scythe-wielder felt bad for her friend, she always had believed that weapons are extensions of one´s self, she knew that marek thought that too, and right now she was wondering what kind of things he must be thinking in the moment, as Teams RWBY and EMRL reached the two anabrids, ruby used her super speed semblance and ran foward, having Cresent Rose ready, the scythe wielder using the momentum of her speed slashed one of the arms of the undead Rhino anabrid, the attack of ruby was highly effective as it almost cleaved one of its arms, Weiss who was following ruby attacked too, a thurst attack with Myrtenaster fueled with fire dust, with that she finished cutting off one of the arms of Undead Ray, the reaction from the gargantuan undead was an enraged howl and still with one arm left it swinged its massive hammer against Ruby and Weiss, the two girls jumped to the sides to avoid the attack from of Ray, them Nora came too and hitted the gargantuan armored zombie with Magnhild square in its chest,sending it several feet away from them, the monster roared again in rage as it started walking back against them.

¨and he has been trying to defeat this all by himself?!¨ weiss exclaimed.

¨he did managed to wound the monster, and we cut off one of its arms!¨ ruby said proudly.

¨it was fun to hit it with Magnhild!¨ nora interrupted while jumping up and down.

Marek was still looking at what was left of his sword, he could feel Blake, Yang and his Team on his sides, he knew they were talking to him, he could feel their concern, but all that marek wanted right now was to kill the Undead Ray, yes, he defeneatly didnt care anymore that this bastard used to be his friend, he just wanted to freaking burn it till it was nothing but a pile of melted metal! ¨My sword….¨ he whispered as everyone was around him.

Blake heard it, he had finally spoken again¨what? Marek whats wrong?¨ she asked.

¨My Sword!¨ marek shouted enraged as he dropped what was left of Fahrenheit, he had a maddened expression, he screamed in his anger and green flames erupted from his hands like small infernos, and as he walked towards the gargantuan undead who had been disctracted by Ruby, Weiss and Raimundo. Marek started firing the flames, like a beautiful yet deadly flamethrower, the green fire engulfed the Rhino Anabrid.¨ Die! Die! Dieeee!¨ he shouted repeatly, the undead monster had been compleatly lighted up in flames, the emerald flames were burning brightly, fueled by the rage of marek, the metal armor was melting by the high temperatures of the fire, and that inmobilized the undead, but marek was far from done, he placed his hands close to each other and started gathering his energy till a big fireball formed between his hands as he looked at the inmobilized monster.¨Die and Burn in The Hades!¨ The black panther anabrid shouted as he shot the fireball against the undead, the result was a fiery explosion, that compleatly obliterated the undead, pieces of burnt metal with chunks of roasted meat fell all around, the rage finally started dissipating, he was panting hard and he fell to his knees, he was finally feeling the exhaustion of using too much of his Energy, he could hear everyone else running towards him to help him, he could hear blake and yang kneeling down to his sides and asking him if he was okay.

He was, but right now, he was too tired to respond anything, his mind had been in great pyschological stress and he just used too much of his energy cause of his moment of blind rage and madness, he slowly passed out and the last thing he heard was: Let´s get him to the Infirmary, Now!. After that everything went black for Marek.

(Ah poof! Cliffhanger!, i decided to leave it like this, i was actually gonna write more for this Chapter today, but i´m too exhausted and breathing tear gas was not really a pleasant experience,i´m okay thought, some water helped me with that, back with the things about the story, What will happen next? You´ll see in the next Chapter!)

(Also one more thing is that i´m almost done with the Redone version of Chapter 1 of Dragon of Remnant, it will be up soon)


End file.
